Strife, Redemption, and Resurrection
by missgohan
Summary: Set just after the cell games, Trunks enlists the help of Gohan to help defeat the androids of Mirai Trunk's time. However, things don't always go as planned and Nature has a way of dealing with things out of time.....
1. Victory and Doubts

**Disclaimer**: I do not own DBZ or any said characters of DBZ, plot line is all mine though!

Victory and Doubts

The Z gang was taking a much needed repose on Kami's Lookout as a warm breeze stirred in the wind. Overhead an endless dark sapphire sky stretched across the world. Despite all odds the earth continues to survive and thrive. Amazing… Piccolo thinks to himself.

Oblivious to such introspection, the other Z fighters are celebrating. Today they have achieved victory over Cell! Only two others did not join in the festivities.

Gohan stood by the edge of the lookout, and surveyed the world with unseeing eyes. The coal colored orbs were filled with such experience. The eyes were knowing, well aware of pain and hardship and sacrifice. This was not the gaze of a child.

Another lone figure sat away from the rest. Long purple hair tied back into a ponytail, Trunks sat thinking...

'Victory has come at last! Cell is defeated, all that's left is for me to go home. Back to a mother in a broken time, where so much misery thrives.' Trunks scowled as his thoughts took a dour turn.

'I don't even know if I can do it. Everytime I've misjudged my strength the consequences have been grave,' The half-saiyan clenched his fist remembering past failures.

'If I die, there is no one to protect the world from the android menace. There is only one person I know who could defeat them both should the worst happen...only one person I could possibly trust with this…'

The subject of his thoughts turned to gaze directly at Trunks as if reading his mind.

'I must ask him,' Trunks thought.

'I must ensure the people's safety.'

Easing himself off of the ground, Trunks approached Gohan at the lookout's edge.

After acknowledging his presence Gohan returned his gaze out to the land. A green landscape blanqueted by a cover of soft velvety darkness while stars twinkled above in the heavens.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Trunks spoke softly.

"It is." Came the reply.

Turning to face Gohan, Trunks spoke, "I have a favor to ask of you."

Coal black eyes faced his searching.

"When I return to my time, the androids will need to be destroyed. I'm not sure if I will be enough… for the people's safety I cannot take the chance. Will you come with me to the future? Together we can defeat the androids."

There was a sigh issued from Gohan and a long silence stretched between them. Afraid he wouldn't answer, Trunks held silent waiting. Finally he spoke, no more than a soft whisper, he said,

"Trunks, I'm tired. It's … been so much, I just can't anymore, I can't do it anymore." 'I've failed my father in my arrogance, because of me, he is dead.' Gohan thought to himself.

His voice was filled with an inescapable anguish. His shoulders seemed to sag from a heaven burden, with a look of defeat etched unto his visage. It was sad to see the once strong and powerful warrior become nothing more than a young boy grieving at the death of his father.

A cold numbness seeped into Trunks, if Gohan was not with him, he wasn't sure what to do. He had failed before, he could not defeat them then and it cost him the life of his teacher and many innocent people.

"Please Gohan," he pleaded, "I don't know if I can defeat them alone and if I die, there is no hope left. The reign of terror must end!"

Gohan heard a catch in Trunk's voice; he realized, it was a man full of despair. Comprehension suddenly hit him, Trunks was filled with the desire to protect just as it was for Gohan. Closing his eyes, memories came unbidden into his mind, befriending Piccolo even when his mother disapproved, sneaking away to train, leaving for Namek to help his friends, defying his mother to go and fight. He had been filled with a determination to stop the suffering. Needless deaths could not continue, he was not content sitting on the sidelines watching the injustice.

'What am I doing? I can't turn my back on Trunks, there have been too many costs, if I don't take action, who will? I must be hope, like my father was before me.'

Gohan was filled with resolve after these thoughts. His inner turmoil was eased and he was filled with purpose. Opening his eyes, a smile smile tilted the corners of his mouth.

"Thank you Trunks," Gohan said confidently.

Startled Trunks peered into face, confused, he said, "For what?"

Viewing the laughing Z fighters and the tranquil Piccolo, Gohan knew their lives had depended on him. This precarious survival of happiness was all they had to live for. After one last look at all that had lived and sending a prayer to his father for what was to come, Gohan replied to Trunk's inquiry,

"For reminding me of who I am."

Please read and review! There will be more coming but only if I know you guys want more...thanks


	2. We're Not In Kansas Anymore

To my reviewers: Thank you sooooooo much!

**Disclaimer: **I Do not own DBZ or any said things, people, etc. of the show.

We're Not In Kansas Anymore…

"Wow, that one looks like Goku with a bad hair day. And if I turn a little, that one could almost be Vegeta with a feather boa." Trunks laughed to himself as he pictured his proud father's face if he were to tell him how great he'd look with a feather boa.

Birds chirped and the sun shone warming rays over Trunks as he lay on his back sprawled across the long blades grass. Hands behind his head he lazily watched the fluffy white shapes soar across the blue sky.

'What a beautiful place, so warm and peaceful too, it's so---'

"YOU'RE DOING WHAT!"

Trunks jerked up suddenly as Chichi's shrill voice cut through his musings.

'Guess she didn't take it too well,' the purple haired young man chuckled to himself.

Inside the Son house

"It'll only be for a little while Mom," the demi half-saiyan pleaded with his mother trying to sooth her in subdues tones.

"I won't have it! You shouldn't be out fighting you should be at home studying. Lord knows how much you're already behind, if you don't work hard you won't be on par with other students and then how will get into college if you'd just…"

'Hmm, I've never noticed how much her eyebrows move when she's angry, uh oh looking this way, better nod my head. Good, safe still. Man she must be really upset; she's been talking for eight minutes at least! It's only a couple of days I don't see what's the big problem I can still catch up on any work-'

"Are you even listening?"

Hearing her loud shriek Gohan snapped out of his thoughts with a guilty look realizing his time was up.

Taking a gulp of air Chichi gained her second wind, "You are not doing this if you're father were here-"

"If he were, he'd would agree with me or he'd do it himself." Gohan cut in softly, his mind in turmoil.

Immediately Chichi stopped her tirade, she knew Goku was a sensitive subject for her son. She learned what had gone on during Gohan's fight with Cell and Goku's part in it. Looking on her son's face she realized the pain it caused. Thinner features and a drawn look with eyes that rarely shone anymore.

'My poor child, so young and so wise.'

Her naïve husband had been filled with a simple purity, a rarity few possessed, and rarer still, a desire to fight evil and protect happiness. Could she fault her son for having the same traits as his father?

'Am I just being selfish, wanting to keep my baby boy safe and secure with me? Not even I can stop him from being who he is.' The widow smiled a sad smile to herself.

'I guess I'll let him go, just one last time.'

Peering at her son, she noticed him watching her with a guarded look.

"Ok."

Startled he repeated her disbelieving "Ok, that's it? You're letting me go?"

"Don't think I'm happy with this choice and I fully expect you to study twice as hard when you come back. And don't get lost, I don't think you can ask someone for directions to the proper time dimension." She said tweaking Gohan's nose.

Continuing, the woman spoke in a more somber tone, "But I understand why this is necessary. I only wish I could do this for you." After saying this last part, she watched as the eleven year olds expression lit up.

Swiftly, Gohan swept his mother up in a gratified hug and twirled her effortlessly around. Setting her down gently he sunk into her warm comforting embrace, as only a mother can seem to possess. Leaning over, sable locks mixing together, Chichi fiercely returned the hug loving with all of her being.

Muffled by clothes, Chichi could just make out the faint words murmured against her, "Thank you for understanding." Hearing this, she was filled with love and held him all the closer.

Four days later

It was the day to depart. Gohan and Trunks had spent the passing days in fevered activity preparing for the journey with little time to converse with their friends. Luckily, the Z warriors had been notified and waited to see the two off from the back yard of the Capsule Corp building. Mostly for the benefit of Trunks was the gathering so the others could voice their final goodbyes. Few words were spoken, it wasn't necessary, Gohan and Trunks understood the feelings that were so difficult for the reserved fighters to express. After an emotional goodbye and a kiss for his mother Trunks traded a silent look with Vegeta. Behind the prince's haughty façade, Trunks saw the affection Vegeta held for him and the muted concern. Filled with a fullness in his heart, Trunks entered the time machine and waited. Embracing his mother, Gohan said his farewell.

"I promise I'll come back alive, not even time can stop this vow." Gohan spoke with conviction.

"I'll be waiting." Those were the last words she spoke to him as Gohan and Trunks disappeared from sight and left her time entirely.

In some time in some dimension

After activating the machine, Trunks and Gohan sat back waiting to arrive in the destined time.

"I know _when _we'll end up, but _where _will we end up?" Spoke Gohan suddenly filled with curiosity.

"You mean position wise? We should arrive in the same exact location we left from." Said Trunks factually.

In the black void surrounding their ship and the occasional arrays of color, a large energy wave suddenly rocked the ship forcefully causing its two inhabitant to hold on for dear life. Red and yellow lights began to flash urgently as the emergency system began a high-pitched wailing.

Shouting to rise above the noise and turbulence Gohan cried, "What's going on!"

"I'm not sure!" Trunks responded grasping the seat corners tightly as he tried to view the computer screen amidst the violent gale shaking the time machine.

After a few moments during the turmoil, Trunks finally was making sense of what the computer was reading. With a shocked expression all the color drained from his face and he looked to Gohan with anxious eyes.

"What!" Gohan demanded.

Yelling to be heard, Trunks said, "There's something wrong with our programmed destination, there's some kind of error and I don't know if the time machine can take us there. This things never really been tested, I don't know what she'll do!"

With fear in their eyes the two held on waiting out the storm. Gohan sent up a brief thought to his father in heaven asking to be able to not leave his mother alone.

Abruptly all the warning lights and sirens cut off. As immediate as it had come, the fury dissipated. The ship was completely still. Unsure if this was really the end, the two occupants began to shift only to be caught unawares again as the machine began to plummet. The black void of time travel disappeared replaced by the swiftly approaching earth landscape. Enacting the engines rapidly Trunks was able to avert the possible death to nothing more than a loud thud. The two saiyan blooded youths landed with a jolt thumping their heads together.

"Ugh, I need to get out of this thing!" Gohan groaned as he held his throbbing head and slowly staggered out.

"It's not a _thing, _she is a beautiful work of genius," Trunks retorted slightly miffed.

"You can say whatever you like but that thing gave me quite a scare, any ways I've got headache thanks to your hard head!"

"All right, you win." The other half-saiyan conceded. "Now lets see where…"

After not finishing his statement, Gohan looked up at him in inquiry and saw the bewildered look on the lavender haired man's face.

'Great not another surprise, I think I've had about all I can take.' The small boy grumbled to himself. 'Guess I better be level headed about this, not sure how much Trunks can take.'

Contrary to his inner feelings the composed Gohan asked, "What's wrong Trunks?"

Snapping out of this reverie, "This can't be right, in my time there was so much destruction, even the buildings here were worn and crumbling. It looks like nothing has changed except I don't see our farewell party."

"That means this isn't my time." Gohan replied, "See, the garden wasn't there when we left and those chairs either," as he pointed to each in turn.

"The question is, then _when _are we?" Trunks anxiously voiced.

"You tell me. It's your time machine. I thought you knew understood it," Gohan spoke dubiously.

"Well I don't think we're in Kansas anymore…" Trunks glibly said.

Note: I know Chichi seems to change her mind fast but I believe she seems to have a kind of sporadic personality.

**PLEASE review!** I won't write more unless I know there are people actually reading this, thanks.


	3. When Pigs Fly

This was one of my first ideas ever for a fanfiction so my reviews really mean a lot to me (especially since this is my first story).

**Disclaimer: **I Do not own DBZ or any said things, people, etc. of the show.

**_Last time:_** "The question is, then _when _are we?" Trunks anxiously voiced.

"You tell me. It's your time machine. I thought you knew understood it," Gohan spoke dubiously.

"Well I don't think we're in Kansas anymore…" Trunks glibly said.

**When Pigs Fly**

"Argh! I don't understand what went wrong. Everything was programmed perfectly, my mother would never have sent me off if she wasn't confident in the time machine's capabilities." The lavender haired young man frustratingly gripped his hair. "I mean it worked before, why wouldn't it take me back to my time? After entering the destination matrix, going to the future should work just the same as the past."

Looking around at the orderly surroundings Gohan suggested, "Maybe things have improved since you've been gone Trunks."

"Yea, well maybe pigs fly too."

'_Hmmm… now that he mentions it…' _Gohan pondered, '_I wonder if Oolong has ever flown? Somebody in the Z gang must have had to pick him up and carry him away from danger at some point. Heh! Guess pigs may fly after all!'_

Breaking out of his inner musings Gohan spoke up, "I don't see why it's not possible, people forever have to rebuild after the destruction. This time people just decided to clean up in your area."

"You don't understand Gohan. There are no 'improvements'; life with the androids is forever grim. In my time there is so much utter destruction and constant violence that there is no hope in trying to assuage it. This place practically radiates peace and prosperity. In my life, all I have ever known is an intense anguish that emanates from every being. You may not notice it, but from where I am coming from, the difference is all too clear."

Such an emotional confession was a shock to the onyx haired demi saiya-jin. _'I knew things were bad, but I never imagined. The level stress he must have dealt with day after day, a terrible and oppressive shroud. And here I was thinking I had the worst to deal with.' _

"Wow Trunks, you and me are pretty messed up." Gohan smiled and even Trunks managed a weak chuckle.

"Back to this whole time issue, obviously we're not in your time but there could be a slight chance we are still in mine. Since this is the Capsule Corp. someone we know should be inside no matter 'when' we are."

Nodding in agreement, Trunks followed the sable haired youth into the dome shaped building. Past the threshold both were greeted by the tasteful and luxuriant interior, but each were entertaining very dissimilar thoughts.

'_This is nothing like home, jeez I thought we were well off in my time but this is a palace.'_

Gohan's look held no surprise, '_Well I everything **seems** to be in order, just like before.'_

Starting from the spacious living room, they began to look for someone recognizable.

Each section of the area turned up empty results. Thirty minutes later (the Capsule Corp. building is quite large) they both met back up in the living room.

"I don't understand, where is everybody? There should at least be _someone_ here. Not one puny mouse with a power level of five!" Trunks suddenly burst out.

"You're a genius Trunks! Why didn't I think of that? Search for someone's Ki."

"You don't have to tell me twice!"

Both enacted their mental capacities probing the house for familiar Ki signatures.

Slapping his head in exasperation, Trunks spoke, "Boy are we dumb, Vegeta would have an apoplexy if he knew we searched the entire house trying to find if he was home when all we had to do was a Ki check."

"Obviously they're not here, which means I have no idea of what to do next" after saying this Gohan flopped down onto the grey plush couch. He then sat surveying Trunks as he paced across the room.

His fretting steps carried him in front of the mantle where many pictures rested. Trunks gave them a brief passing glance when suddenly he stopped. One photograph held all of his attention. It wasn't something particularly shocking, certainly nothing that seemed to deserve the intense gaze it was receiving. On the innocent piece of paper was the printed image of a young boy and a smiling mother, just like so many other family photographs. The lady had beautiful blue strands of hair reaching just above her shoulders and the boy was no more than six or seven with a huge grin stretched across his face. The only thing that could be considered remarkable would be the pictured child's striking resemblance to the reflected gaze of the picture's viewer as his eyes bore into it.

Noticing the half-saiyan's concentrated scrutiny, Gohan spoke up, "What is it Trunks? If you look any harder you just might burn holes through it."

Broken out of his reverie, Trunks tore his gaze away, filled with incredulousness he said, "This is impossible!" He then turned and rapidly walked out the back door. Filled with curiosity, Gohan rose from his seat and peered into the picture that had captured so much attention.

'_Gosh, he looks an awful lot like Trunks but that can't be him, this kid is like seven and he's only a baby, so how —WAIT— this **is** Trunks. Then that must mean…. Oh my God!'_ were his last thoughts as he rushed after Trunks.

Bursting through the back door, Gohan was greeted with the sight of an anxious Trunks as he meddled with components of the time machine.

"Trunks, what are_—_" he was abruptly cut off as Trunks said, "I have to find out what went wrong, I've got to fix whatever this '_Is'_ that we're in. Something's not right. This should be inconceivable!"

"Stop for a minute! Come over here, we can fix that in a minute, we've got plenty of time. Come over so we can make sense of this." After hearing the consoling voice of Gohan, Trunks reluctantly set down his tools and stepped away.

Facing each other, Gohan began, "Lets just try and figure this out. Obviously this isn't your time, you yourself gave evidence why it is not. This can't be my time, not only are there differences out here in the yard, but there is also nobody home and there _should_ be since we only just left." Trunks was about to speak, but Gohan held up his hand signaling to wait.

"And the most obvious confirmation of this not being my time is of course the picture of young Trunks. Seeing as we both know that he is only one year old in my time."

Impatient at being cut off before, Trunks jumped in, "I know! There's got to be some kind of oversight in the machine. After all, the time machine _had_ said there was an error."

"That's true, but what if…" Gohan began to ponder. "What if the error wasn't through some fault of the time machine but rather in the coordinates entered? What if…" Gohan's brain began to work furiously as it searched all possible paths.

"Oh no," slipped from the boys lips as a disturbing idea began to shape. The more he wanted to deny it, the more it began to make sense, grating against his emotions refusing to be ignored.

"What if the time machine didn't malfunction," he continued. "I think we _are_ in the future. You came to my time to change the past so that the future would not end up with the same bleak desperation you faced. We were successful and the androids were defeated, peace was restored. But in doing this, we changed the future, your future. What happens to your time Trunks? The time machine could not go to a time that does not exist."

After this weighty proposal Gohan sadly saw hope fade as the terrible truth made itself known like an approaching storm. He waited for Trunks to understand the graveness of this possibility. Slowly Trunks expression changed, thoughts began to connect and his face began to reflect seriousness of the situation.

Still not fully convinced however, he shakily spoke, "Think about what you're saying Gohan, this is senseless. It can't be true! Are you saying everything I've gone through, everything I've ever experienced, has never happened?" To himself he added, '_Your death was real to me sensei, there is too much pain in my heart for it to be anything but real.'_

"Of course it happened, your memories are proof that those things came to pass. Your mind has forever stored everything in your life. But they are in _your_ mind only; the people of this time have their own life. The time when Trunks Briefs lived a twisted life in constant fear, when he grew up without a father, when androids still terrorized the people, it is over. That time has been replaced by this one, the future has taken a new path; your time no longer exists." After stating this, Son Gohan realized its truth. It was a perfect, and yet terrible truth.

Then realization dawned on the two half-saiya-jin geniuses. All the blood drained from Trunks face, as he whispered the conclusion they both had reached,

"I can never go back…"

Thank you so much to all of my reviewers! I won't write more unless I know you guys actually want more so ya gotta let me know!


	4. Maelstrom

Sorry for the wait folks! Senior year is nuts and I got a Calc 2 final coming up! Read on now!

**Disclaimer: **I Do not own DBZ or any said things, people, etc. of the show.

**_Last time: _**"What if the time machine didn't malfunction," he continued. "I think we _are_ in the future. You came to my time to change the past so that the future would not end up with the same bleak desperation you faced. We were successful and the androids were defeated, peace was restored. But in doing this, we changed the future, your future. What happens to your time Trunks? The time machine could not go to a time that does not exist." …………………………………………………………………………………………….

Then realization dawned on the two half-saiya-jin geniuses. All the blood drained from Trunks face, as he whispered the conclusion they both had reached,

"I can never go back…"

**Maelstrom **

Silence reigned as the words hung heavy in the air. Afraid to move, Gohan held his body immobile knowing that even the slightest twitch would set Trunks off. Head bent forward, lavender strands of hair hid the Saiyan's expression from Gohan. He waited unsure of how to approach, what could have been ten seconds felt like hours. Much like preparing to approach a wild animal, the demi saiya-jin carefully and slowly set one foot down a step closer toward the taut saiyan. This proved to be a mistake as a purple covered head shot up revealing anguished eyes and a drawn mouth. Gohan stilled his foot abruptly, realizing it was too late however as Trunks shot up through the sky at an insane speed.

"Damn it!" Gohan spat out as he raced after Trunks.

Quickly gaining altitude in the cloudy sky, the half-saiyan did a quick mental Ki search. Sensing Trunk's unique signature north, he swiftly gave chase. High up, ice particles mixed with water attacked his body viciously as he struggled to not lose Trunks. Surges of wind fought him as a storm rose covering Gohan in an oppressive gloom.

'_There he is!' _The small body hastened to meet up with the young man. He landed on a raised stone outcropping. From there as Gohan peered through the dimness, he could just make out the waves crashing against the land on all sides; the water surrounding them like a prison. Moving his gaze black eyes met blue. Gohan stumbled back in shock as Trunks slowly rose. A crazed smile found its way onto the Lavender haired man's face and he began to laugh hysterically.

"They're gone! Heheh, Mom and Grandfather, everyone I've ever loved! Just like that…. poof!"

'_Oh my god, he's lost it!'_ As if to respond to Gohan's thoughts, Trunks eyes glazed over and took a manic look.

"They are all gone forever!" As he spoke each word seemed to get less hysterical and more crazed. He took one step closer to Gohan.

"I just wanted to help." His face grew dark as the inner turmoil became apparent. The ground beneath his feet began to press down from the forceful steps.

"I came to stop the terror." The last word coming out only as a deadly whisper. By this time he had reached Gohan and just stopped staring forward, eyes unseeing. He looked past Gohan as if not seeing him there though they were only one foot apart. Evidence of his tension could be seen in his trailing footprints that were smashed a quarter foot deep into the stone landscape.

"And this," he spoke, words rising in volume as his face grew more intense. The lightening from the tempest began to clash above as rain pelted the empty scape. Gohan could feel the rising Ki, and fought his instinct to run.

"This is how the gods choose to repay me!" On cue thunder crashed and his eyes turned green hair golden as Trunks reached his last word. The storm was keyed into his emotions caused by the malevolent energy he was broadcasting. Fury radiating off him, he began to power up the Ki creating craters in the ground surrounding.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" the scream seemed to be ripped from his throat and Trunks lost his last shred of sanity. He levitated off the ground causing the earth to rumble and shake.

Frozen in shock, Gohan watched Trunks rise to the sky. Against the darkened clouds, hair whipping in the wind, Trunks began shooting energy beams. As the first one rocked the island demolishing anything in its path, the shock wave caused knocked Gohan on his back. As his head slammed into a rock he awoke from his daze.

Gohan fought to his feet, when out of the corner of his eye he saw a purple skinned creature appear suddenly in the air close to him.

"What are you doing! Restrain him!" The being shouted at Gohan. Realizing now was not the time to ask questions Gohan did as he was bid and flew toward the raging saiyan. Coming up behind Trunks, Gohan quickly grabbed him in a bear hug pinning his arms down. Immediately the crazed man began to thrash about fiercely the energy between the two rocking them wildly.

'_He's so strong, I've got to hold on_.' Gohan bit his lip as a powerful elbow smashed itself against his stomach. Putting his hands together Trunks began gathering a huge mass of Ki. '_He could destroy the earth with that!' _Gohan thought, '_he wouldn't….' _Fear gripped Gohan as he struggled to stop Trunks from his new apparent goal.

About twenty feet away the mysterious being's eyes widened in shock. '_I have no choice then, he must stopped.' _Raising his hands to his temples the stranger closed his eyes. As he floated there, a glow began first forming around his hands and then spreading to his entire body.

Gohan watched all of this with a detached fascination while Trunks still resisted. Suddenly the thrashing stopped and frenzied man grew still. Gohan let go in alarm and looked at Trunks. The older man's face was twisted and he appeared to be fighting something. He was still floating, but seemed to be sinking slowly as his look grew more fatigued. Stunned, Gohan looked over at the outsider watching as beads if sweat appeared below the white hairline.

'_What did he do?' _

With out warning, Trunks suddenly dropped and began plummeting toward the land like a stone. Charging forward, Gohan caught the limp man before the earth found him first. Letting him go, Gohan watched as his friend collapsed against the sodden soil, breathing tiredly. Though a chill wind had picked up, Gohan didn't shiver due to the cold. He could see Trunk's eyes and shivered, for they were like ice. His eyes were empty and mirrored Gohan's black orbs right back, rather then send out their own life. The soulless vacancy was terrifying, and Gohan fought his mounting horror. Though the saiyan breathed, his body did not stir and he did not attempt to move. He lay sprawled there, unmoving.

'_Somehow I think I almost prefer him angry.' _Gohan shuddered once more, before he remembered the visitor.

'_He did this, he's the one who turned Trunks into this.'_

Landing nearby the foreigner looked at the two time travelers.

"What did you do to him?" Angry the words burst from the demi saiya-jin.

"Your friend will be fine, I did a special sort of restrainment to stop him from continuing his current intention." After saying thus, the alien sank down to one knee, exhaustion poring off of him.

"Your friend was quite strong. I find it amazing that one of his and your strength just happened to be out in the middle of nowhere. Especially when I thought I knew everyone of note worthy strength on this planet. The power was incredible, I have never experienced its like." The creature looked a bit shaken up and thoughtful after his admittance. Rising up with a look of arrogance authority, the stranger said, " Tell me what is your purpose here, for it is obvious you cannot be earthlings with that power. Who are you?"

'_Geese man, let me get a breather, I had to stop Trunks too. And who is he to ask, talk about rude, it isn't like he's human.' _Contrary to his rebellious thoughts, Gohan remained calm and replied, "Generally when one is inquiring of another, they should introduce themselves first." He spoke with a bit of a smile and a reproof though he simmered under the surface.

Unconcerned the small being looked at him with sly narrowed eyes and said, "I am the Supreme Kai."

Thank you once again for reading, remember I won't know you've read unless you review, and I won't write more unless I know you guys like this. Helpful comments are welcome! Good news, I've already started chapter 5 too!


	5. Strife

Woot! I am finally done with school forever! (High school that is) I passed calc 2, and I graduated! Does the happy dance! I'm terribly sorry for not updating, planning for college is hectic. anyways onward, and thank you so much for reading, don't forget to review or I won't know if you liked it!

**Disclaimer: **I Do not own DBZ or any said things, people, etc. of the show. I also do not own Lord of the Rings movies, characters, etc etc….

**_Last Time: _**'_Oh my god, he's lost it!'_ As if to respond to Gohan's thoughts, Trunks eyes glazed over and took a manic look.

Unconcerned the small being looked at him with sly narrowed eyes and said, "I am the Supreme Kai."

Strife 

Gohan stopped and looked, really looked at the creature in front of him. His eyes traced over the incredible figure. Smooth lavender skin met with shocking white hair. The gravity defying Mohawk fluttered as silvery strands danced in the breezes of the abating storm. Elegant hands reflected someone of a refined nature. The Supreme Kai was by no means bulky. He was slight, proportionate to that of a child. Yet no innocent beheld eyes such as his. Shrewd eyes bored into Gohan's, aware of the scrutiny. Yet that was only the surface. The gaze was terrible; a creature that knew so much it was frightening to mortals. Full of secrets and mysteries brimming just below the surface. An ageless face fresh and young, but ancient as well. This was why immortals were hard to look at, it was what they _knew_, what they _experienced_ that made them so frightening. This creature knew the answers to life's questions, he knew that which terrifies all mortals; the unknown.

'_My god, he is the real thing. I wasn't even aware someone like him could exist.'_

Reading his thoughts, the god-like creature spoke, "Yes I am the Supreme Kai, the immortal celestial being. Whom you should feel honored to even witness." Low and soft, yet one could not mistake his tone as weak. Gohan was held in thrall and shock. Until the last bit of the Supreme Kai's arrogance reached his ears.

"Well your _honor_. My name is Gohan and this," Gohan then gestured to his unresponsive friend, "this person that you saw fit to _restrain,_ who is now insensible to anything, who seems to have no emotion left, this person that you have ruined is Trunks." Breathless the young anguished man dragged in a deep gulp of air and glared accusingly at the Kai. Brow furrowing slightly, the Supreme Kai's eyes gained a hooded look, yet he remained silent and did not deny the accusation. Full of righteous wrath, Gohan continued, "If you are indeed the Supreme Kai, then you owe us for the state you have put my friend in. I ask of you a favor." After completing his claim Gohan stood silently, waiting and thinking.

'_This is our only chance, I must bargain with the Supreme Kai. He is a good creature, he must feel obligated. With the time machine broken, and Trunk's future not able to logically exist. He is the only one who could even possibly get us home, wherever home now is. I have to do this, this may be the only way to restore Trunks to his right self.'_

Time seemed to stretch as Gohan awaited the Kai's answer. He grew anxious though as the supernatural being's visage began to grow darker and darker. Like a dam, it suddenly burst and the dangerous floodwaters pored out tearing everything in their path.

"Iowe you? How DARE you! Your _friend_ was going to destroy the planet. It was my duty to stop him. I couldn't let him kill innocents no matter how out of his mind he may have been. I did not put him in that _state_, he is merely in mental shock. I could feel his mind in turmoil, so I put a block on his power that I will lift once he is sane. I don't know what is wrong with him, but I assure it was not I."

Registering the Kai's words Gohan would have gladly asked for a rock to hide under. '_What has gotten into ME! He is right, I guess Trunks wasn't the only one freaked out. Man, I thought I had better control over myself than to blame others for my worries.'_

"You are darn right I'm right! You mortals are all alike, jumping to conclusions and blaming everyone but yourselves."

Swallowing his pride, Gohan showed great maturity, "You are right, forgive I was wrong and caught up in anger and frustration. I ask still though if you could aid us for we a in a grave situation." Head bowed the boys character showed the man he would become.

"How much time do you think I have? I am the Supreme Kai, whole worlds depend on me, I help to safe guard the universe. I run the currents of time and over see all the dimensions. I protect all the people of every race by fighting against the invasion of evil as it spreads, corrupting mortals like a plague. I am known all over the galaxies as the Guardian, the Champion, Defender of Light, Destructor of Darkness, and Righteous Wrath." The Kai's words seemed to be drawing him deeper into his speech. "Did you not think I was here for another purpose already? The Powers That Be have sent me on this mission personally. And so, it has been over a millennia but now I am back again amongst mere mortals." at this he paused and looked at the Saiyan with condescension and the ebony haired youth could practically taste the Kami's distaste. "Usually I can over see things and keep a distance but you mortals always seem to make a mess of the perfect order and beauty of the universe. Petty and without honor you die fighting in your short pathetic lives squabbling amongst each other. How many battles have I fought to save life and for what? You will never know how many lifetimes I spend, and eternity of saving the masses again and again." At this point Gohan sensed the Kai was losing himself in his thoughts; something much bigger was going on. This greater being was obviously not well, and something was greatly wrong. Winding down to a whisper, the Kai continued, "Sometimes I think that it was all a waste." Gohan was in a daze, saving life a waste? Misinterpreting surprise for disbelief, the Kai's volume increased, "And now I am back to clean up **another** mistake! So tell me, why should I waste my time with frivolous requests!" The other world being was markedly incensed.

Rather than feel the hot fiery rush of anger, the boy warrior slowed and eased his heart to be calm. Then he closed his eyes and remembered. How many years of war had he fought, it never mattered that the enemies were different, the cause was the same. He, like his father and others opposed the dark tides and saved good, protecting life and cherishing its miracle. The half- saiyan straightened, and he was filled with pity.

"I know you can read my surface thoughts, you did it earlier, at least what I'm thinking quite openly. Well read this, know what I think and feel." And then Gohan threw open his mind and let all his feelings and thoughts surge free and unguarded. All of his sentiments flowed free and washed against the Kai's mind.

' _Mortal or immortal, it does not matter. You are like us, we are children to the higher being. Bitterness does not suit you Supreme Kai. The Defender Of The Light, is lost in shadow. Too long have you been without life, you have lost what it means to live. To identify oneself and how we all fit in the cosmos. One lives by the act of **living **life, which includes the struggles and emotional trials. To learn and love and grow old, that is why life and living is precious, to grow old and experience every emotion.'_

"NO! NO!" The Kami screamed, hands gripped his head as he rocked violently against the barrage Gohan's psyche was sending him. Heedless, Gohan continued,

'_Being the Defender of Light is not a curse my friend. Protecting life is a blessing because it is precious. Not all are lost not all are tainted, **there is good in this world and its worth fighting for**.__i__' _

Looking up, Gohan surveyed his affect on the super being.

"You're wrong. You don't know, what it's like, to live without control of ones life. I've seen so much, done so much, for all of time. I never got a choice, I've never been free." Misery filled his words and Gohan could understand some of the Kai's feelings.

"But I do." Clear and soft, Gohan's words cut through the Kai's gloom. "I know the pain of countless battles and the emotional struggle. I know what it's like to feel trapped and to feel the burden that one should be grateful for. I know what it's like to feel hopeless knowing you have to help even when you don't want to. Read my thoughts experience what I have and you will know I am like you."

Tremulously, the once seemingly strong Kai, sent a small tendril of thought into Gohan's mind. He watched, a viewer as Gohan reminisced every battle and heartache of his life. He saw the pain of the young man, the death of so many friends, and how his short life was filled war, and few times of happiness. And then he saw the youth grow, he saw the defeat of Cell, with the help of his father. He saw Trunk's plea, and Gohan's first thoughts. But then he saw the decision Gohan reached, and the conviction the young man had. The shock slammed the Kai back into his own body.

'_He knows, he is possibly one of the few who could ever understand my torture.'_

The storm had fully tapered off, and a cool moist breeze swept the island. Overhead the fast moving clouds broke away to reveal an intense blue sky. Rays of light shone down to the earth, creating a wonderfully beautiful sight.

"Perhaps…."the Supreme Kai paused mulling over his thoughts.

"Perhaps I have been too long away from mortals. I think I have forgotten what it means, and the miracle of life. It may take me a while, but I think I'd like to learn to live again. Thank you, Gohan."

Well, that's the end of this chapter, thank you so much for reading! I know it took terribly long for this chapter to come out. To make up for the delay, I plan to post ch 6 almost immediately provided I get enough reviews to know that you guys actually want more. To the reading public, thanks again ever so much and remember, I won't know you're reading unless you review!

Missgohan

i This is a quote I borrowed from Samwise Gamgee in Lord of the Rings


	6. Resolute Trembling

I am soooooooooooo sorry this is not out sooner, the switch to college life and living in a dorm was a big change for me. So without further ado, read on! AND PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I do _not_ own DBZ or any said things, people, etc. of the show.

Last time:

"Perhaps…."the Supreme Kai paused mulling over his thoughts.

"Perhaps I have been too long away from mortals. I think I have forgotten what it means, and the miracle of life. It may take me a while, but I think I'd like to learn to live again.

**Resolute Trembling**

"….. and so you can see, because of the time machines inability to go to a non-existing time, Trunks can never go home. I don't even know if _I _can return, the machine malfunctioned, impossible coordinates could have blown a circuit."

The Supreme Kai and Gohan rested on the fine furniture of the Briefs' home discussing the half-saiyans' dilemma. The still comatose Trunks slept on the sofa.

"Is it even possible? I don't see how, but if any one could do something, it would be you. Only the Supreme Kai would have the power to create that which does not exist."

Hands resting under his chin, eyes closed, the immortal being was in deep thought. '_**Is **it possible to gain access to a time out of time, so to speak? Can I perhaps, gain a way into dimensions out of time's grasp?'_

Still as a statue, all Gohan's energy was pent up in anxious knots. Thoughts chasing each other into circles waiting to hear the fate of his and Trunk's last hope. Shallow breaths, waiting, waiting, waiting.

"Gohan I cannot promise anything, but I will do all that is within my power to return you two home. I will appeal to the higher powers for an answer." Words, held with such conviction. This being was familiar and had a strong faith in that which Gohan could only imagine. The powers of which the Kai spoke so casually seemed as substantial as a fleeting dream. Yet, the Kai's assurance gave him trust. His muscles unclenched as his stomach relaxed, and he let go of his fear for the moment.

"I cannot meditate right now however; I have a tournament to attend."

In surprise, the Saiyan snapped his head back to the Kai.

"What you don't know Gohan, is that today is the day of the World Martial Arts Tournament. And I am here to stop a great evil."

Anxiously, the youth's words burst out, "Why what's wrong?! Something is going to happen in my future that requires your attention?"

"The only reason I came to this planet was to defeat an evil creature named Buu. It was created by an evil wizard, however he has died leaving his son Babidi to continue his evil work."

The supreme creature's visage darkened, his eyes seemed sad, yet the clenching fist betrayed feelings of anger and frustration.

"We thought we were prepared, but I now realize it may have been arrogance that was our undoing. The Evil traveled all around the universe; wherever they passed horror and tragedy were sown. We went to oppose them, confronting the Puppet and Master. Long ago when there were once four supreme Kai, great and mighty. One by one the others fell, unable to stand to the relentless onslaught. Like roaring fires full of light, facing the fury of a relentless storm; the torrent of rain extinguishing even the most furious flame. I was the last. Bibidi his master had been defeated, yet I could not overcome Buu. I had no choice but to seal him."

Mind reeling in shock, Gohan seemed unable to come up with a coherent thought.

"Bibidi's son Babidi has returned, seeking to control the untouchable power. Domination of the universe doesn't seem improbable against Buu. I am here to destroy him once and for all. I must stop Babidi in his conquest."

"I understand Kai why you must do this, but why are you here on earth, and why for a tournament?" Gohan's puzzlement surfaced.

"I had said that Buu was sealed a long time ago. I had to find a planet that was devoid of sentient life. However, much time has past, and creatures have grown up and evolved in the time since then."

"He's here. You sealed Buu and then hid him on Earth." Voice filled with dread, Gohan spoke. _'Earth is in grave danger.'_

"Yes, Buu is here, and he is about to be awakened by Babidi. I came to destroy Buu forever."

Gohan felt fear for what the Supreme Kai was going to attempt. _'He could only seal Buu last time, what makes him think he can destroy Buu now?'_

'_I know what you think Gohan.'_

Gohan jumped, "Argh I don't think I'll ever get used to that mind speak."

"To answer your question, it has been an incredibly long time since the sealing. During that space, I have been training myself in preparation. However, I do not think that will be necessary." Seeing Gohan's look of incredulous disbelief the Kai continued.

"I have been researching the creation of Buu for a long while. My studies have shown me that Buu can only be controlled by someone who has the same blood as his creator. I'm not even sure how well he can be controlled by his creator. But the evidence has pointed to, if all possible masters of Buu are destroyed, then the control over the creatures mind will snap and destroy Buu's mind. If this is not the case I will still be ready to fight him, to my death if necessary." Mouth clenched, the Kai seemed determined.

"Yes Kai, that is noble however, if you die we probably will too. You said you would do all in your power to help me, I will do the same for you."

He spoke with confidence meaning every word, yet he noticed the slight trembling of his hands _'My mind is resolute, yet my body shakes. What is this being that has the power to defy even a Supreme Kai?'_

Ok guys, I know it's short, but I'm working on the next one right now! I swear! Missgohan

P.S.- Please review! Otherwise I'm not sure if another chap is wanted 


	7. Dangerous Emotions

Thank you to my wonderful reviewers who kept with my story through an incredible absence. I love you guys and so have written another chap just for you!

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own DBZ , as sad as it makes me!

Last Time-

_What is this being that has the power to defy even a Supreme Kai?'_

**Dangerous Emotions**

"Now Gohan I must warn you, this tournament features all of Earth's best fighters. That means Vegita and young Trunks will be there as well as….. your future self."

Startled, Gohan jerked his head up to look at the Supreme Kai. "I forgot that I am now in the future, but seeing myself? If I left time, wouldn't I not exist in the future?"

Stroking his smooth face, the Kai contemplated how to phrase his answer. "You are still thinking in one time dimension Gohan. This is your possible _future._ So just as you are from your time, your future self is from his. Like the ripple of a pond, one moment causes infinitely new ripples. Much like you told me earlier that Trunks was not from your timeline. Was there not a version of his younger self there also?"

Mind ticking furiously, the self-taught genius grasped the Kai's words. "I… think I understand. …. But won't seeing myself cause some kind of time paradox? I'm not sure my other self may be able to handle seeing me."

"It is true your future self may not take this so well…….. Very well then, you must remain here. Take care of Trunks until he revives and I will return for you."

"When will you come back?"

"Once I have prepared the others for the shocking news. Seeing you in person may be too much, or may have undesirable effects. I will speak to them, then you can see them."

"I understand Supreme Kai, I only wish there was something I could do now to help." After speaking Gohan gave the Kai a small bow of respect.

Gratitude lit the immortals visage, "If you could come, I would have you. But I do not wish to upset time's delicate balance. Unprepared, your other self's reaction could affect all of time. Not only that, but I need your future self to help me with Buu."

Furrowing his brow, the half saiyan looked questioningly at the other worldly creature.

"You see Gohan, I need mirai Gohan to show his power. This will attract Babidi's henchmen. You see, they need his energy to awaken Buu. The only one with enough energy to free the creature from his prison is Gohan. I will then use a physical restraint on him, much like the one used on Trunks except this one is not mental. I'm not sure if he would normally allow these creatures to suck out energy. But the energy is the only way to free Buu. Buu must be freed in order to be defeated. Left alone, the possibility of him awakening is always there and the universe would never be safe. You see, Buu must be conscious for me to snap his mind, which I will do by destroying Babidi. Thus ensuring the balance between good and evil once more."

Opening his mouth, Gohan was about to voice a question when he was cut off by the Kai's hand.

"Forestall your next inquiry saiyan, let me finish. Now I _do _know what you're going to ask. To answer you, no, I cannot use you to gather this needed energy. Simply answered, you used quite a bit holding off Trunks. Not many can fight a super saiyan much less stay at full power. An incredible amount of energy is necessary to free Buu, though you did not use all you had, you used enough. Enough is gone, that Buu cannot be awakened with the rest."

"Why did Babidi not gather energy from other creatures? This could all add up to what was needed."

"Ahh, but you see, there are few creatures out there at your level of power. It would take an enormous mass to fill the desired amount. Not only that, but the seal created made it so that the energy must come from _one_ creature."

"Ohhhh. I do understand Kai. Thank you for explaining it."

"Good. Now I must be off, the time draws near. When the battle is to start, I will send for you, I have not forgotten your promise. Take care saiyan guardian."

So saying, the Defender of Light flew off into the azure sky. Watching him till he could see no more, Gohan could not help but feel he had missed something vital. Some observation he should have made, yet it passed him by, fluttering lost on the wind.

Ugh well this was a necessary dialogue chap, needed to tie loose ends. Kinda dull to write, I hope you like it at least. Thanks again, and if you are one of the many readers hitting this story and not reviewing, Please do! It means an incredible amount to any author when you show you care and by commenting, you help me improve! So press that button and review!

Missgohan


	8. Windows

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own DBZ

Last time-

"…I cannot use you to gather this needed energy. Simply answered, you used quite a bit holding off Trunks." …………

Watching him till he could see no more, Gohan could not help but feel he had missed something vital. Some observation he should have made, yet it passed him by, fluttering lost on the wind.

**Windows**

"Nghh…" groaning Trunks began to stir.

'Ahh he's awake!' Rushing over to the anguished youth's side, Gohan waited with bated breath.

'Please be sane, please! I can't lose you my friend.'

Cobalt eyes meet blue. Sucked into Trunk's gaze, Gohan was awash in a sea of sorrow. Desolation smothered him in its embrace till he felt he would suffocate. Jerking his head, the black haired saiya-jin broke contact.

'It is said the eyes are the window to the soul, yet I can't even look, his misery is too much to face. Such pain, it is… unbearable. Yet as his friend, how can look away? How can expect him to face it alone? **I** cannot even bear to _look_ upon his suffering.' Filled with self-loathing, Gohan drug his his eyes up and searched Trunk's face. As he gazed into the grief, he could find no madness. His eyes were free of their former crazed look.

'Well at least that's something.'

"What I have left?" Trunk's words startled Gohan out of his reverie.

"What do I have to live for?" softly uttered, the lavender haired man spoke in a flat dead voice. He spoke as though Gohan weren't even there and he did not expect an answer.

"You have me." Bright as flame, they pierced the gloom of Trunk's despair. The words just kind of slipped out, startling their speaker as much as they startled Trunks. Yet after spoken, Gohan realized it was true.

Trunks seemed to wake up as the words formed the thought behind them. He and Gohan locked gazes, and he was filled with warmth wrapping itself around him, flowing through him. Gohan's gaze seemed to say, 'I cannot end your pain, but I can share it.'

Pushing himself forward, Trunks gripped onto Gohan's clothing as if it were a lifeline. Pulling him close in an embrace, the mighty warrior, the serious and proud young man, wept. He wept as if his pain would never cease, emptying his torn soul, he cried.

Stroking his friends back, all Gohan could do was hold the troubled man as sobs wracked his body. He gave comfort, letting Trunks know, that no matter the future, how bleak or troubled, he would always be there to share the burden.

Emotionally drained the two half saiyans slipped into a light sleep in each other's arms, gripping one another as if they were the last two people in all the world.

Wooo, sorry for the delay. I wasn't sure how much you guys wanted to read this story so I will judge by the reviews. This chapter took a rather interesting turn that even I wasn't intending. Once again thanks for reading, and please tell me anything that comes to mind!

missgohan


	9. Saved By A Laugh

**Disclaimer: **DBZ is not mine, nor will it ever be mine, sad.

Thank you for being so patient, and so to reward all my lovely reviewers, you get an extra long chapter (though I expect more reviews!) Anyways, onwards!

Saved By A Laugh

Building…. It was building. A force hundreds of miles away was slowly increasing. Rushing overland and across the oceans, a wave of power raced toward Capsule corp. It was as if an explosion had gone off, and the approaching shock wave could be felt. The energy increasing as it drew near the sleeping saiyans. The pressure of it pressed against Gohan's senses. Pushing… through his dreams to consciousness.

"Huh wassssss zat? Wat issit?" sleep slurred words stumbled out.

Another wave of power, many times stronger than the one before shocked both saiyans awake. Startled into awareness, Gohan squawked and flailed his arms for balance before landing in an undignified heap on the floor. Peering over the couch's edge, Trunks looked at Gohan. Lying on his back, Gohan's charcoal hair stuck out at odd angles and his face was filled with ruffled indignation. Deep in his stomach churning, Trunks could not contain himself and the laughter exploded. Full throated chuckles filled the room as the lavender man howled in amusement. Arms crossed, the sulky half saiyan struggled to attain his dignity glaring at the crowing man. Eye tightly shut, tears leaked out as Trunks continued to snigger. Against the endless cheer, Gohan could not hold out and his face split into a wide grin and he snorted and hooted at his own predicament.

"Oh geez….." wheezing, Trunks struggled to contain his quivering stomach. Pointing at Gohan he said, "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. I looked and there you were, and your face…hah hah hah" and then he collapsed into giggles again.

"Yea yea, I see. I must be amusing to look at." Nose turned up, the pale adolescent attempted to look put out, but could stop a smile from lighting up his face.

"Oh oh oh…. Gosh I need to breath." Gulping in breaths the two attempted to breath normally again. Almost under control, Trunks spoke, "Thanks Gohan, I really needed that. Hah saved by a laugh."

"Glad to have helped, I'll be here all night folks!" Gohan spoke the last bit like an entertainer.

But their amusement was cut short as they both felt another incredibly large wave of power. Turning to each other, they both spoke "What was that?"

"The Supreme Kai said he was going to the World Martial Arts Tournament, said something about needing to prepare the others of our presence. He did say he would send for me before the battle started however…."

"Huh what? Supreme Kai? Who, What?" said Trunks in obvious confusion.

"Oh that's right. I forgot, you've never met him. He was the one who helped me stop you when you went kinda crazy. You were in a lot of shock. Anyways, he helped me stop you from destroying the planet. I think you were quite mad at the time. He cast some kind of physical restrainment spell on you which helped me control you without hurting you. Then after that you passed right out."

"I don't understand…"

"Well-" Thinking Trunks did not understand, Gohan was about to repeat himself, when Trunks cut him off.

"I know what you just said. But, the Supreme Kai? I know there are Kai. But I've never heard of a 'supreme' one."

'_Hmm, how to explain this._' "You know that there is a Kai for this planet right? And that there is also one for each quadrant of the galaxy?"

Nodding his head in agreement, Trunks spoke, "Yea I remember. My mom told me about it a while back. She didn't really explain too well. They were just kind of a part of her stories of the past."

Gohan shook his head his encouragingly, "Yep they did play a large role in many of our battles. Never mind that though. Well above those other Kai's I think there are higher levels of Kai. I don't know how many, maybe there's one in charge of the 4 quadrant Kai for this galaxy. Kinda like a head honcho for each galaxy. And maybe there's one after that, I dunno. But however many levels there are, this Supreme Kai is the top. He is like the most powerful one of all and he watches over everything. We spoke, and he mentioned that he guarded the currents of time and was also known as the 'Defender of Light'. Kinda like a peace keeper for the entire universe."

Yet Trunks visage looked dubious. "You're telling me you met this all powerful god like creature. He's here on earth?"

"I know it sounds crazy. Hell I didn't believe it. Then I looked into his eyes and…." Gohan trailed off thinking.

Seeing his friend lose himself in memory, Trunks began to believe just a little. " His eyes?" he prompted.

"Huh what? Oh yea. It was like, he was as old as… anything! I felt _years _of experience just roll off. I don't think he even notices that he exudes age and knowledge, like an aura. And his eyes… held all the sadness of the world. Such pleading eyes. For what I'm not sure, understanding, hope, freedom? He has been under a harsh burden for a long time."

Silence filled the room. Gohan's profound words struck a chord.

"I begin to…. believe he is what you say. There are few whom I hold such faith in, but I trust you Gohan."

"I … um wow. Thanks." Hand rubbing the back of his head awkwardly Gohan wasn't sure how to take such high praise. A small smile lifted his face and he was filled with the traditional Son humbleness.

'_Just like Goku. Even mannerisms, sometimes you two are uncanny.'_ One corner of Trunk's mouth twitched up in a half smile.

"Well continuing with topic, what happened between you two? And what's this about a tournament and battle?"

Gohan then proceeded to quickly fill Trunks in with all the details of Buu and the Supreme Kai's wish for his destruction and how to carry it out. "I also told him of our plight, he knows we are out of our time. I know it was presumptuous of me, after all he is a God and has more important things to do, but still, I asked him for help. I pleaded for anything he could do to help us get home. And do you know what? He has agreed. Do you hear me Trunks?! He said he will help us get home, and he is the supreme kai, if anyone can do it, he can. Even you Trunks, even you might be able to return to your world and time. I know it's a long shot but it could be possible, do not lose hope."

"Home?" Forlorn and lost, his word trembled. It was such a frail tendril of hope in what was lost. "It is all I could ask, I must thank him from the bottom of my heart. Even attempting it is a kindness. Thank you Gohan, you have filled me with belief that I may see my mother again." So saying, Trunks visage grew just a little a lighter and more determined.

"Anything to see you happy again Trunks. The Supreme Kai _will_ help us, that is, after Buu is defeated. And since he is doing all he can for our sakes, I told him I would do the same for him. He was filled with such gratitude, I think he has been fighting a long battle all alone. How can no one have ever aided the being in halting evil's march? Why has no one protected the protector? So, this battle with Buu, that is the most important thing right now. The evil wizard Babidi's henchmen are here now to unleash the evil and wreak slaughter on Earth again. Just like so many past scenarios. So the Supreme Kai will get energy drawn from my future self to help revive Buu. Then he will signal somehow or send for me for the final battle to lay Buu to rest."

"Just you? I know you don't want to speak for me, but we are in this together. You are my comrade in arms, my friend, my brother. And we stand in life or death."

"I wasn't sure of your mental state at that point Trunks. But I take such sincerity and passion to heart. My friend, we stand by one another, thank you."

Thinking, Trunks was drawing conclusions. "But Gohan, that power we felt a few minutes ago, it was too large to be any earthling. It could only be one of the Z fighters, the supreme Kai, or Buu. If it was Buu then something went wrong and that means we'd better get there fast."

"Hold on a sec!" Latching onto Trunk's arm, Gohan held him back. "We can't go rushing over there. If we do and the Kai has not informed and prepared the others for our presence, I don't know what would happen! It could cause some kind of time paradox. Heck it may even destroy the minds of us in this time. Seeing yourself can mess with the brain!"

"I know the consequences are great. But if we don't act now and something **is **wrong, then we will have more to worry about than possible psyche failure. We may be risking the world's survival."

"Wait! I know what to do! The Supreme Kai can hear thoughts, if we try 'shouting' with our minds, he may hear us."

"Hear us?" Dumbfounded, the older Saiyan looked at Gohan with incredulousness.

"This is no time for second guessing! Everything before this was just as fantastic sounding. Now quit delaying and shout!" Impatient with the set backs, Gohan was filled with anxiousness.

'**_Kai! Supreme Kai! Can you hear me? What is going on? Kai?'_**

'_Well here goes nothing, alright Gohan. **Supreme Kai! Are you there? Is everything ok? Supreme Kai?**'_

Trunks stopped feeling foolish when his mind calls received no answer. Gohan also ceased.

"I was so sure he would hear us!" Black hair shook has Gohan spoke with unassailable conviction.

"Do you know how far away he is? Maybe he is too far?"

"That's right, Trunks you're a genius!" Sprinting out the door Gohan took to the sky. Cursing, Trunks scrambled behind quick on his heels. Flying toward where they sensed the power flux, Gohan continued. "It's just like between me and Piccolo all those years ago. He could also mind talk with me, yet we were always fairly near by."

'_They could mind speak? Wow I wasn't sure that Nameks could do that. Still though, it sounds as if they were very close. My teacher never did let on how Piccolo became his mentor or what happened. All I remember is how he held few in such high esteem as Piccolo. Hmm.'_

Lost in thought, Trunks began to wonder of his friends past.

The two flew at superhuman speed crossing the oceans in a matter of seconds. Flowing over the land's valleys they neared the city and could already glimpse the crowds of people visiting for the martial arts tournament. Large walls rose up forming a square, as people cheered on high stands pointing at a small fighting area below.

"We'll have to land soon, can't risk being spotted," Trunks yelled over the rushing wind.

"Ok." Gohan hollered back and pointed to a deserted alleyway heading in the opposite direction of the arena.

The noise of their landing was covered by the mass of sound from hundreds of thousands of people. Dodging through the crowds, they jumped walls and climbed over impossible obstacles pushing past the crowd. Climbing the back entrance wall (impossible for a human!) the two snuck in. Getting past the back buildings they neared the ring when they spotted Krillin. Trunks grabbed the back of Gohan's shirt yanking him back behind a crate as the small Z fighter strode past.

"Whew that was close, thanks Trunks!" Looking over the crate, they spotted other familiar faces, when suddenly they heard a sharp coughing wheeze.

Gohan jerked his head toward the sound, the Supreme Kai was doubled over and shaking. Sweat poured down his brow and weary arms stretched out it looked like he was caught casting mid spell. The way his arms clenched, it appeared he was trying to hold something tight. His gaze was determined yet fearful as if it would break lose anytime. Following the celestial being's gaze, Gohan was paralyzed as he saw himself. Older, and taller he realized it was his future self. The two hiding time travelers watched in anticipation waiting to see what events would unfold. Future Gohan had powered up, super saiyan two, yet he appeared to be fighting something. The older man struggled against some invisible force, looking toward the Supreme Kai, Gohan and Trunks realized it was him.

'_This must be what he meant about getting his energy to awaken Buu. Yet he is fighting it! And the Kai grows more tired by the minute, how will he hold up?'_

Watching, Trunks saw two vile looking humans rush toward the captive saiyan. They jammed a strange object painfully into future Gohan's side. Struggling, he thrashed about attempting to fight the two off.

"Those must be Babidi's henchmen, Trunks. They're trying to get his energy but he is fighting them. I don't know if they will be able to get it all in one shot like they're supposed to. If they don't, Buu won't be freed, and then he cannot be destroyed! I don't know how long the Kai can hold him."

Indeed the Kai seemed on his last dregs. The future Gohan pushed out one final wave of energy, just as the Kai was about to lose it.

"No Don't!" Gohan shouted. '_If he breaks free now, there is no hope!'_

The lash of power snapped the invisible strings tracing them back to their owner. They jolted into the Supreme Kai, and he folded over and collapsed.

What do you guys think? I hope it was long enough this time. I know it wasn't that much but hey I do listen to your reviews so I am making the attempt! Thank you so much and keep reviewing, and please give more suggestions!

missgohan


	10. Complications

**Disclaimer: **I do _not_ own DBZ or any said things, people, etc. of the show.

_**Last time: **_

"Those must be Babidi's henchmen, Trunks. They're trying to get his energy but he is fighting them. I don't know if they will be able to get it all in one shot like they're supposed to. If they don't, Buu won't be freed, and then he cannot be destroyed! I don't know how long the Kai can hold him."

Indeed the Kai seemed on his last dregs. The future Gohan pushed out one final wave of energy, just as the Kai was about to lose it.

"No Don't!" Gohan shouted. '_If he breaks free now, there is no hope!'_

The lash of power snapped the invisible strings tracing them back to their owner. They jolted into the Supreme Kai, and he folded over and collapsed.

**Complications**

Cracks and chips appeared in the stadium's concrete. Waves of pure energy buffeted outward. Gohan pushed off the two adversaries. Sailing through the air, they landed hard. Eyes wide in shock, Babidi's men anxiously eyed the unusual youth. Gohan was glaring, looking about him, searching for what tried to confine him. The supreme Kai had collapsed on the ground. It was an impressive picture; the crowd was in an uproar, the Z fighters confused and on high alert. Muscles tensed; warily they looked around for the enemy. The back round was filled with screams and shouts of a fearful mass. Seeing the distraction, cowardly and dishonest, Babidi's paltry henchmen fled. If they stayed longer, surely death would await them! A strange looking humanoid creature stood in the ring facing the Saiyan. It turned its head and spotted the prone figure of the supreme Kai. With a look of anxious concern, it ran to the god's side. Trunks noted that though much larger than the supreme Kai, the unknown person was similar in looks with the Kai.

The future Gohan was agitated, calling after his former decided opponent, "What was the meaning of this?! You've exposed me, forced me to show my full power. Those two men," he gestured, and then stopped. "Where are they and do they work for you? You'd better explain quickly just who you are because this whole thing reeks of a trap."

Surprisingly deep, the creature spoke perfect English, "They are not my men. Admit I will though, that you were their bait. My name is Obito."

A shocking statement, Piccolo and Vegeta's eyes were bathed in suspicion. Probing the stranger's aura, Piccolo exercised his slight god powers. Yet the power that resonated from Kami did not sense evil.

The creature then continued, "You need know that I serve his lordship, the Supreme Kai and that the foolishness and ignorance of mortals have aided the dark this day," he said ominously.

The entire group got the distinct impression that they were the 'foolish and ignorant mortals' of which he spoke.

Away from the Z fighters, Gohan and Trunks stood in the shadows. Gohan's earlier words echoed in the mind of his younger counterpart. "…my full power…. my full power…. my full power…" Gohan eyed his future self in disgust.

"His full power revealed? Can it be I did not train at all? I'm not sure how far in the future we are, at least a few years have passed and yet I haven't gained in power at all!" Angry Gohan spoke aloud.

"It felt like…. Like you had even _lost_ some of your power." Trunks added incredulously.

"What happened to my promise? With father gone, I swore to myself that I would protect the earth. It was my duty, to take responsibility for my grievous arrogance. Yet, it's as if I did not even spare one moment to my training."

"I think that may be because of me," Trunks spoke. "Would you have thought about such things if I had not sought aid?"

Gohan's eyebrows furled in thought, "Hmm, you maybe right. I just wanted to give up, but then you helped me change," the youth admitted. "If you hadn't shown me who I am, this is who'd I become." He gestured toward his elder self, lip curled in contempt.

"Which is why I am sincerely thankful that I _did. _My request of you set you on that path. It was the first step towards becoming earth's new guardian." Gratitude lilted in Trunks' voice.

It was then that they noticed the raging mass of people. "I think we got trouble Gohan. This crowd doesn't look so good, if they don't get out soon," Trunks pointed to the assembled warriors and Mirai Gohan, "things could get very ugly."

Worriedly Gohan gazed at the sea of bodies, indeed he could almost taste the hysteria.

"I know what happens when people get frightened, especially to that degree. They panic, identity is lost and becomes a mob. There is no reason in a mob, we've got to end this quickly." _'Supreme Kai, if you can hear me, get the Z fighters out of here. Or we'll have trouble!' _Trunks thought fiercely, in what he hoped was a loud voice.

"What's happening?" Goten tugged his mother's skirt. ChiChi and Bulma had freed themselves from the surging crowd.

"Stay close!" Bulma admonished, tweaking the ear of her rebellious child.

_STAMP! STAMP! _The footfalls of many marked the struggle as people attempted to flee the stadium. Others had their sights set on Gohan, who was clearly exposed in the center ring.

Impatient, Gohan's dark eyes flashed, "Damnit, _we_ can't go tell our comrades to fly! But the Kai won't wake—" he stopped, his face deathly pale. Curious Trunks followed his eyes and saw… Goku.

"Father?" Gohan was soft, he sounded small like a child.

Trunks noticed the odd luminescent ring above the legend Goku. "He's still dead Gohan, see the ring!"

"But..but how's this possible? This world, every things so weird." Sable locks waved as he shook his head. "I can't think on that now, we've got other stuff to worry 'bout."

Luckily, as he spoke the celestial being began to stir. Suspicious, Vegeta and Goku drew closer, the others following their lead. Piccolo's mind was still reeling in shock, _'he is the Supreme Kai…Supreme Kai…Supreme Kai….'_

'_Supreme Kai, we've got to leave now! Get the Z fighters out, the crowds gettin outta control!' _The lavender haired man tried again.

This time he heard, Shin jerked up, his gaze locked on the stands. "Indeed I know you all have a great many questions for me," he said addressing the gathered warriors, "but I do not believe this to be the most prudent location of converse."

The din had reached an all time high, the shouts gave way to a fevered pitch. Women, men, children were getting hurt in a stampede.

"This is awful!" Videl Satan spoke, she stood next to Gohan in the ring.

"Please, let us travel to your home. Follow me." With that, Shin flew high into the air and away. _'Gohan, Trunks, come along too but follow at a discrete distance. And please be careful! I will need to explain your presence, however it will take some time.'_

'_Do they have to know?' Gohan thought._

'_They will find out one way or another. You two are too powerful to hide.' _The half-saiyans could hear his chuckle and the laughter.

Krillin and the others fled the scene, cutting clearly through the open air; course set for Capsule Corp. Ahead the figure of the Supreme Kai was in sight. To his right, the giant Obito dwarfed the slight creature. People on the ground pointed and gasped at the warriors flying high in the sky.

"Awwwww man. I'm never going to be able to finish school now."

"This is all really crazy Gohan but don't worry, I'm Videl Satan." She said with an arrogant toss of her chopped hair. "If _I _can fly, people will stop freaking about you so much." Gohan gave a slight sigh, shrugging his shoulders.

"How does he know where I live?" Vegeta sounded agitated and peeved.

Looking at him, Piccolo frowned, "He is _The_ Kai. I would not worry about _that._"

"Come on Goten lets go!" young Trunks started off when Bulma quickly snatched his arm.

"Young man, you're not going anywhere!"

"But!" Whiney, his voice became childish.

"This isn't a game you two, you shouldn't even be involved in this." The fearsome Son mother scolded. Her screechy voice final.

With a mischievous glint, Bulma continued, "besides, were you just going to _abandon_ your poor mothers?" With a sly look, she winked at ChiChi.

Shame faced, the adolescents averted their eyes, finding the ground _very _interesting.

Meanwhile…….. the Z fighters had traveled quickly and would soon reach their destination. Away from the mob, things were looking up, not all was lost, and there would be answers. It was this moment that the unthinkable happened.

Far above sea, soaring with birds Gohan and Trunks flew. It was then, that the space around them began do to strange things, the air began to _warp. _The expanse of space surrounding them seemed to distort itself. _'What the..' _was Gohan's last thought before he was wracked with a series of spasms. Excruciating pain danced up his spine, it felt like his nerves were burning themselves out. He could barely catch Trunks' accompanying screams through the haze. His vision turned red and he was lost in a storm of agony.

Ahead, the Supreme Kai stopped dead. He could hear and feel their screams. Their pain broadcast itself aloud and mentally Shin could taste its echo. Gripping his elbows, he shouted at Obito, "We've got to get to them, somethings horribly wrong!" With that he dashed off, speeding past the astonished Z Warriors, Obito fast on his heels.

Though only the briefest time had elapsed, Trunks felt as if the pain was all he'd ever known. Their insides wrenched around and the Saiyans were unable to control themselves. Falling, their bodies accelerated constantly toward Earth. Shin reached forward neatly catching Gohan in his small grip and Obito gently cradled Trunks' shivering form. Their convulsions had lasted only a few seconds, but the pain.._ 'oh the pain!'_ Shin felt the shadows of it, his mind recoiled and withdrew deeply. The Supreme Kai's body gave an involuntary clench at the small sample of torture.

Caught up in the in the anxiousness of the situation, Goku and the gang had followed. Seeing Gohan and Trunks caused mixed reactions. Mirai Gohan turned deathly pale and Videl gazed at him in confusion and concern. Piccolo gripped his chest tightly over his heart. Gohan was wearing the uniform Piccolo had given him all those years ago His other clawed hand reached out to the agonizing boy unconsciously, his expression tender. Eyes reeling in surprise, Vegeta gazed at his pained son. Feeling his stare, Trunks opened and met Vegeta, "Hello dad," he said before promptly passing out.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Thank you sooooooooooooooo much for reading. And please let me remind you that, if you don't review, I won't know whether to write more. So thanks again!

missgohan


	11. Doppelgangers and Time Travel

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own DBZ.**

_**Last time:**_

Caught up in the in the anxiousness of the situation, Goku and the gang had followed. Seeing Gohan and Trunks caused mixed reactions. Mirai Gohan turned deathly pale and Videl gazed at him in confusion and concern. Piccolo gripped his chest tightly over his heart. Gohan was wearing the uniform Piccolo had given him all those years ago. His other clawed hand reached out to the agonizing boy unconsciously, his expression tender. Eyes reeling in surprise, Vegeta gazed at his pained son.

Feeling his stare, Trunks opened and met Vegeta, "Hello dad," he said before promptly passing out.

**Doppelgangers and Time Travel**

"Now just what the hell is going on?!" The ever 'calm' Vegeta lashed out.

Sprawled around the common room in Capsule Corp, the Z fighters faced the omnipotent being. Arms crossed, many of them exuded stubbornness and impatience. The Supreme Kai had forestalled their inquiring demands as best he could till the young Gohan and Trunks could be made comfortable. The two were now resting unconscious in the guest bedrooms. Hunched in the far corner, mirai Gohan was tense, unconsciously drawing in.

Arms crossed, Goku spoke, "What is this guys? What did you do to my son earlier and who were those men that attacked him," his usually boyish manner serious.

"And just who or what are those two boys? They looked an awful lot like Trunks and Gohan."

"Please let me come to them in a minute, for that will take an even longer time to explanation! As for your first two requests," the God took a deep breath then dived in. "Those two earlier are the men of an evil alien named Babidi who currently resides on this planet. They were sent to the world tournament to find a fighter of sufficient energy and to collect this energy for Babidi's purposes. I aided them in this, because one, I had thought Gohan would not suffer or be injured during the process and two, I needed to uncover Babidi's full plans and whereabouts. I am guilty I admit of letting them get to him, and then binding Gohan so he could not fight them off, as he could normally have done so easily. Seeing as how they had hurt this young lady earlier especially. However, I had a very good reason." He emphasized seeing their looks of outrage. "You don't know what you're up against." Thus he retold what had been repeated to the young saiyans earlier. He spoke of the horrors committed by Bibidi at the hands of Buu. The hopelessness of the Supreme Kais as they opposed him. And the deaths of millions and torture of people on dozens of systems. "It was a sad time, and now Bibidi's son Babidi threatens to wreak that terror again! I am more prepared than before to take Buu on, and it's not like I have much of a choice do I? Babidi will not stop, and as the Guardian, I must protect the people." His visage was sad and compassionate at the same time. So full of caring and a sense of hopeless ness. It was an odd combination Piccolo concluded and perplexing to see in the superior being.

Anxiety seemed to be the general feeling. Fighting Buu, seemed a dauntless task.

Krillin worriedly wrung his hands, Tien appeared composed but on the inside he shook. _'The others have far surpassed me, what can I possibly contribute? I have not the strength.'_

It was Goku though, that instilled peace and hope. He eased the thoughts of those present with little effort. It was a natural ability for leadership. Like nothing could go wrong with him there. "This is my home to, even if I am dead," Goku began, "And I will do whatever means necessary to keep her safe." He spoke with conviction and confidence. Goku had never been one to doubt, even when faced with the most impossible of circumstances he had rarely lost hope.

In fact it is interesting to note, that there were only two times in which his faith had faltered. When facing against Freiza before he had achieved super saiyan, it seemed the end was near. Yet justice prevailed, Goku reminisced.

888888888888888888Flashback8888888888888888888888

As golden waves of power washed through him, he was overwhelmed with exultation. Frozen in fear, Freiza hovered opposite. The enemy's face was marred with hatred and sickly terror. "Wha- what are you?" he stuttered.

Looking at him, Goku could feel pity warring with disgust. This lowly creature, who could never have such power, but would always want it most. Possessing no redeeming quality of character, he was without love and the true joys of life.

Goku finally replied, "I am hope of the universe. I am the hope of all beings who cry out for peace."

88888888888888888888888888End of flashback888888888888888888888

Piccolo was remembering a different experience, however it was not with which the same joy as Goku remembered. Gohan's familiar uniform reminded Piccolo of things he had rather forget. Their drifting apart had cut deeply. The Gohan he once knew was no more, and it had all happened _then. _Guilt and anger materialized as his memories reminded him. Yes, the fierce alien was filled with guilt at his lack of faith. "I didn't know how much Gohan had grown in the hyperbolic time chamber, how could I? Yet I should have known he would! I mean we all did." Callous by nature, Piccolo was unforgiving of himself. He also did not forgive Goku either and his words,

888888888888888888Flashback8888888888888888888888

Seven years ago…. Goku had been so sure of success, he had been content to make his son fight. Yet the impressive strength had not manifested. Before faced with the smaller Cell's, the Z fighters had had to witness Gohan's torture. It was finally Piccolo who convinced Goku to stop the abuse.

'_Why did it take you so long to see Goku? He's just a kid, and yet his father does nothing as he is crushed alive. It doesn't matter if he could be the strongest fighter, he doesn't deserve this. I won't let it happen to him!'_

However, it was after this point Goku didn't need to save his son, but rather himself. The fierce battle field pitted mini Cell against Z fighter. A bleak despondency hung over our warriors. Gohan had yet to show his miraculous power. Torn and bleeding he spit blood onto the worn earth, yet this boy held no regard for his own wounds. Coal eyes were riveted to the agonized screams and frenzied activity of the fight beyond. _'I don't know what to do father! How could you let it all rest on my shoulders! All this pain is MY FAULT!'_

They were overwhelmed, and it seemed nothing could win the day. Goku broke, determination and confidence crumbled, "I'm sorry you guys…. I just didn't think… it could end up this way."

It was those words, Piccolo had never forgot and had never forgiven. He forced his own flesh to bear the burden, then seemingly sent him to his death and abandoned him.

88888888888888888888888888End of flashback888888888888888888888

'_Yes, you eventually sacrificed yourself later, and that I respect. I would do everything to save Gohan. And I know Gohan's arrogance had a high cost, but he's still learning, how could he be expected to act with the wisdom of age? But how could you not go back to him Goku? Your family needed you, and you left them. To keep them safe? Ah Goku, you were so simple. Did you really think danger would disappear with you? It follows all the powerful. ….You've always been off somewhere, I doubt Gohan's known his father for even half of his life." _Piccolo was filled with caring and protectiveness for the child of past, the one he had let into his heart. He quickly quashed such sentimentality but even he couldn't stop the smile.

"What about those two you brought with you though?" Goku's words cut abruptly to the point.

"It is exactly as it appears Son Goku. They are your sons," Shin said looking to Goku and Vegeta while the room was marked with gasps and dread.

"Not very forthcoming are you?" The saiyan prince retorted.

Krillin and Tien seemed to be preparing to say something when Goku opened his mouth again. They subsided with respect letting Earth's hero speak.

"He certainly _looks _like Gohan. He's so young though, and Trunks is so much older. Not to mention now there's two Gohan's…" A silly grin lit up his face his eyes crinkling. "Don't ever remember there being two before. So unless I'm mistaken, something very odd has happened."

In the corner, mirai Gohan gave a small gasp. Videl reached over and grasped his hand. Glancing at him worriedly she could hear him muttering, "This isn't possible, _I'm _me, this isn't possible."

"Gohan?" Concern made her face sweet and he calmed a little.

"I was afraid of this. Gohan would have a hard time accepting or even feeling comfortable with _himself_ being here. I tried for that reason, to keep his presence hidden. Listen well," Rapt attention was on the Supreme Kai. "The Gohan and Trunks you saw today are not clones or doppelgangers. They are merely out of their own time. In fact, they come from roughly seven years ago in your past. A decision was made then, that is different from what happened in this time line. It resulted in this unconventional occurrence. From my understanding, that is the same Trunks that visited you before in the past from a different future. He was to help prevent a future and destroy the androids correct?" Seeing a nod of affirmative, he continued, "what _changed_ from as you know it, is that rather than returning to his own time to defeat the androids, Trunks requested the help of Earth's newest savior Gohan to help him destroy them." Goku looked up with a thoughtful expression as did the others, never had they heard Gohan described as 'Earth's Savior'. Nor did idea occur, he was just Gohan right?

The conversation was drawing Gohan out from his apprehensive state. Tentatively, he listened, gaining interest as it continued. Poor Videl beside him was completely lost. _'I only just learned to fly last month! Between supreme Kai's, two Gohans, and freaking time travel, what the heck am I supposed to think! The worlds gone nuts!'_

"But we know this didn't happen in our past" Krillin protested, "How can you say it did when it didn't?!"

"You cannot ever think of anything as …how do you say it? Set in stone. Each moment and action or decision is a separate possibility. It's all a frame of reference, you cannot change your past because you've already experienced it, but you can change the future for your parallel self. From their perspective, it is _you _who are the undefined and malleable. Because this is the future, it is only a _possible_ outcome for them. This outcome was based off certain circumstances that formed it."

"So what you're saying is," Tien concentrated trying to puzzle it out, "We are definite because we've personally experienced it, but we're also not? Because we are only a possibility of a future for those two who've not experienced it with us?"

"Now you're starting to get it!"

"You know you're on the right track when things make no logical sense." Obito grumbled.

Gohan was now very interested and eagerly latched onto the familiar ness of an academic debate, "Time is way out of grasp for us. It's like a child just learning to add being presented with the entirety of known mathematics, all the way down to Einstein."

Encouraged by Gohan's input, Krillin laughed and Piccolo and Goku looked puzzled.

"It's best if you don't think about it too much," Shin added with an apologetic grin. "Time is indeed a difficult and complex dimension. Each action made was made in the presence of infinitely many other possibilities. So it is very easy for one timeline to split off and create an entirely new path, thus creating a separate and parallel world to your own."

"This is how Gohan and Trunks came to be in your time. You see, using the time machine Bulma had built for him, Trunks prepared to return to his time with Gohan from your past. However, there was one thing Trunks did not take into account," Ominous, the Kai paused dramatically. The group leaned closer, as all listeners are apt to do when hearing a good story.

"In going to the past, he changed the future, thus effectively wiping out his own."

Shock and surprise, were unanimous. However, only Gohan and Piccolo possessed the wit to understand the implications, Obito noted. The two's facial expressions were the most complex.

Shin continued, "They went in the time machine and set off. But things immediately went wrong, it seems it could not accept the parameters set for it, and had a crash effectively landing them here and now. But it was not the machine's fault, it didn't malfunction, it simply could not go to a time that _did not exist._"

"Kami sama!" Piccolo said.

"Poor Trunks!" Krillin voiced.

"He can never go home." Tien's face was full of pity. He glanced in the direction of the room where the young man was currently laying down.

"That's not all either," Shin held up his hand. "I had my suspicions but what happened this afternoon confirmed it. Because they come from the past, they were not meant to travel forward. This is due to their future being unpredictable, this time is unstable for them because it is only one of many possibilities. Because of that, being here is unnatural for them and nature has a way of dealing with things that shouldn't be there…."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Thank you sooooooooo much for reading, remember if you want another chapter, you gotta press the little button that says 'review'! Thanks again

missgohan


	12. Nature's Timetable

_**Last time:**_

"Poor Trunks!" Krillin voiced.

"He can never go home." Tien's face was full of pity. He glanced in the direction of the room where the young man was currently laying down.

"That's not all either," Shin held up his hand. "I had my suspicions but what happened this afternoon confirmed it. Because they come from the past, they were not meant to travel forward. This is due to their future being unpredictable, this time is unstable for them because it is only one of many possibilities. Because of that, being here is unnatural for them and nature has a way of dealing with things that shouldn't be there…."

**Nature's Timetable **

"I swore to them I would help them get home. But that it would have to wait until I'd dealt with Buu. Incredibly enough, they offered to help me. That Gohan… is special." He shook his head, his eyes filled with awe. "However, it seems I have to try and find a solution sooner than I thought. I think this is only going to get worse."

"I'm confused sir. You said help them get home? But how would that be possible if they changed the future?" Tien spoke.

"Oh dear, well here we go again! Pay close attention. Trunks traveled back to your time yes? He did this without difficulty and did not suffer these seizures. That is because the past was stable for him, because for him, it had already happened. One can always travel backwards safely, but forward is unstable. Each timeline exists outside one another. One cannot simply make one disappear because they people within that time experienced it, making it real. But you can be closed off from one. This is what happened in Trunk's case, his mother and all the people he knew from his own parallel world still exist and live, but it has been closed off to him because he changed the future's outcome in the dimension he was currently _in. _Returning Gohan to his present time, your past, is easy because he'll be traveling back from here. Trunks is a more difficult manner all together. He must not travel forward or backward here, but rather jump from one dimension to another."

"Can you _do that?!_"

"Well I am the Supreme Kai." Shin sounded smug. (But if you were the supreme Kai, I'd guess you would be too!)

"Once they leave this time, it will split off from Gohan's and become its own time parallel. This is due to that he will undoubtedly make decisions that will change his future from this one." Shin concluded.

"Fascinating!" Gohan was much calmer.

'_It seems seeing a logical side to this has helped Gohan Supreme Kai.' _Obito thought.

'_As I knew it would, someone as studious as he, needs order and rules.'_

'_Yes we were right before in thinking that this would balance him.' _Obito replied knowingly, finishing their interlude.

"My head aches…." Krillin complained.

Gohan and Trunks had slipped into the room, unnoticed during the engaging dialogue. "I think we've got you beat," said an adolescent voice. It was if a gun had been shot off, so wild were the reactions.

Vegeta and Piccolo gave the two emerging time travelers an intense look. Mirai Gohan had tensed a little, his and Videl's expression marked with amazement and surprise. Torn between affection and concern, Goku beheld his son. As they faced Krillin, he slipped off the elbow he'd rested against, mouth hanging agape.

It was Yamcha that came to the rescue, "Hi guys!" he gushed with exuberance.

Gohan gave him a shy smile, and Trunks gave a light chuckle. That seemed to settle it; abruptly the atmosphere relaxed and everyone gave a relaxing sigh.

"How're you two feeling?" The Kai asked with concern.

"Like I've got one helluva hangover," Rueful, Trunks still gave a large grin.

Vegeta was about to snap out, but abruptly closed his mouth. He still seemed to be internally ranting though. Much to everyone else's amusement he developed a tick in his eyebrow. '_Gah stupid offspring. Talking about hangovers, shouldn't even know what one is…. Kids… not supposed to have alcohol….'_

Shin couldn't control his guffaw after hearing Vegeta's thought.

"I'm much better, but still feeling the after affects sir." Gohan replied with respect. "Just what happened anyway?"

"Well, now that you're here, I can tell everyone that. I believe what you had was an intense seizure." His pause prompted Trunks,

"Seizure?!"

"Did you catch what I told the others about you being in a time that was 'unstable' for you?"

The half saiyans nodded.

"Well, it is unstable because it's only one of many possible futures for you. Well not anymore, seeing as you being here has changed that. It won't **ever **be quite like this one, but you get the idea. Because of this instability, you two do not belong here. In fact, your presence is so unnatural, time itself is rejecting you."

There was profound silence. That his statement was portentous, there was no doubt, but what exactly it could mean was a mystery.

"Rejecting?" Videl said softly, startling everyone. Her sudden interest was surprising.

"Their presence goes against the grains of this dimension, and is warping the time space fabric around them. In an effort to fix the anomaly, Nature is trying to remove them."

"What's gonna happen?" Krillin asked anxious.

Obito took up the strain, "As each day passes, they will commence farther into the hypothetical. Hypothetical for them that is, the undetermined future. Their auras will only warp things worse, causing Nature's efforts of expulsion to increase."

"So the seizures?" Worry etched Piccolo's features, even Vegeta's cold eyes were expressive.

"Yes, not only will they continue, but intensify. So much so, that if they do not leave here, they will die." His words rang, solitary like the keening death knell.

"They're gonna die?" Goku cried, sounding more than a little panicked.

"Can't we do anything?" Krillin shouted.

"There must be a possibility!" Mirai Gohan gushed, Videl's face was filled with painful shock for the two.

"We've got to do something!" Yamcha roared, and Tien chimed in agreement.

Surprisingly, Gohan and Trunks sat still in the uproar. It was sad news, a grim addition to their tale. _'Perhaps it hasn't sunk in yet,' _Gohan fleetingly thought. '_Don't think I'm comin home mom.' _He felt detached, as if it had all happened to someone else. Trunks met his gaze, fierce eyes brought Gohan back. '_Been through too much for this to be the end!' _Gohan responded to him with a nod, they were in this together.

"Stay Calm!" Shin cut through the furor. "I **do **have an idea."

Sound parted like the red sea, so quickly had they ceased. Relief

"I have only the barest of ideas, but I think it could be possible. However," he held up a finger warning, "it would be very complicated and risky."

"If it's all they got-" Gohan tried cutting in.

"Now I didn't say that." Shin covered smoothly. He was met with barely masked hope. Everyone was wishing for the best, but afraid to be disappointed. "As a celestial being, of course I am a tool for the higher powers. Surely you know there are those above me? Of course they are THE powers. They will not abandon me, and nor will they abandon your friends." His conviction was strong; it flowed out wrapping the group in its warm embrace. "I will beseech the Gods for guidance. Often times when I am in need of advice, I meditate and they send me visions. Of course during this I must fast and it may take many days or a few weeks."

"What if they don't have that long?" Vegeta interrupted.

"What choice do we have?!" Shin snapped annoyed, "I'm doing my best. I want them to live just as much as you do."

"Why?" Everyone stopped and stared. Shrugging off their attention, Piccolo repeated, "Why should you care as much for them as we do? You are also a God, surely we do not command all your attention."

He had asked a simple enough question, yet it did beg for an answer. Gohan knew the reason, seeing as it was **his** intervention that was helping change Shin.

"Ask Gohan." Shin said easily passing the burden on. Gohan gave him an indignant glare. "He is the reason. You should know he is far more than you give him credit for."

Goku was thoughtful, but the Namekian's eyes held a strange knowing. Gohan squirmed under their piercing curiosity, "Talk about it later." He promised, embarrassed.

Feeling pity, Obito brought their discourse back to light. "The Supreme Kai and I have communicated, he says Trunks and Gohan will be in no danger of dying for at least 3 months."

"Just how would he know that?" Vegeta spat.

Obito went on unruffled, "He is the Supreme Kai." Simple and matter of fact, he said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Geez Vegeta, so pessimistic. One would think you'd want them to fail!" Mirai Gohan said boldly, surprising everyone.

"That's my dad alright," Trunks said quietly to Gohan, between Vegeta's angry splutters. "He's just over cautious, hides the fact that he really cares."

Gohan laughed head turning towards Vegeta when his eyes locked with Piccolo's. Gohan froze, unable to look away. Something he had not done in 7 years, Piccolo opened the connection between him and his alternate student. _'You and I will speak after this.' _He thought still holding his gaze; Gohan gave a gulp across the room with a slight head shake.

'_He even sounds gruff mentally! It's never good when Mr. Piccolo makes demands.'_

Piccolo still watched his form, eyes softening. It was his same student, from all those years ago again.

Mirai Gohan was ignorant to this exchange. Perhaps he should have felt some part of their old connection shift; even if it was to his younger self. Through years of disuse and distance, teacher and student had grown apart.

Energetic, Shin spoke up, "Well I haven't a minute to lose! We still have the threat of Buu-."

"Don't worry, we'll train and you'll meditate. All of us together will be able to defeat Buu. When you've come out of the trance, we'll have a solution _and_ fight Buu!" Krillin was enthusiastic.

It was an easy and positive action. Satisfied, the assembled broke up the conference. Vegeta was grumbling when Goku walked up clamping an arm forcefully around the Prince's shoulders, "Think on the bright side Vegeta, we get a whole month of training together!"

_That_ made Vegeta lighten up considerably, his face adopting a decidedly sinister grin.

"Wait a second Goku, how're you gonna train with us if you've only got leave on Earth for a day?" Yamcha pointed out.

"My gosh that's right!" Tien said slapping his head.

"Uh…" Goku was without words, "Wait! You're a Kai, can't you uh do something?"

Eyes turned toward the two other-worldly beings.

"Heh, no worries I _can _do something. Being the Supreme has its perks. You were granted one day because that was all that was within their power. I can grant 100 times that!"

"So great is the Supreme Kai sama's power," Obito murmured.

"Heh heh, awesome! Lets get goin!" The saiyan rushed out the room practically dragging Vegeta behind him.

Drifting off in various directions, the group split. Gohan and Trunks hovered unsure of where to go. Gohan's bashful shyness caught hold of Videl, "Aw he really is cute!" She told Mirai Gohan quite forgetting that moment that it was _him _from the past. Mirai Gohan turned a cute shade of pink, unnoticed by Videl. Soon it was just them, left alone with the two time travelers. The adolescents gazed at one another with interest.

Breaking the stillness, the older Gohan spoke, "So you're me huh?"

The younger teen gazed at his older form pondering the question. "No, I don't think so."

Trunks looked at him with interest, and Gohan continued, "All ready the experiences we had in common have differed. No matter how time passes, I will never be like you." With that, he abruptly walked away, Trunks following, contemplative.

'_You've grown weak. I chose to protect the world. You chose to forget it." _

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Thanks again! I can't believe the way my reviews are going up, but I hope to see them increase more! Pretty please! Lovin the feed back, I've definitely been thinking about it, so yes I do pay attention! Thanks for the read and please review!

R.A.T---- Review an Author Today! Lol

missgohan


	13. Curious Saiyans

**Disclaimer: **I don't on DBZ! Much too my immense disappointment……

_**Last time:**_

Breaking the stillness, the older Gohan spoke, "So you're me huh?"

The younger teen gazed at his older form pondering the question. "No, I don't think so."

Trunks looked at him with interest, and Gohan continued, "All ready the experiences we had in common have differed. No matter how time passes, I will never be like you." With that, he abruptly walked away, Trunks following, contemplative.

'_You've grown weak. I chose to protect the world. You chose to forget it." _

**Curious Saiyan's **

" 'be back Trunks, Piccolo-san wants ta talk to me."

" 'kay Gohan, I'm gonna see if I can find a spot for us to train. No doubt my dad's going to be practically living in the GR room!" The two travelers split off.

Passing around Capsule's huge dome building, Gohan heard his older self and Videl talking. Hiding around the bend, he cocked an hear to listen

"I'm training with you Gohan, don't you even say no!" Her short of hair waving in agitation.

"_Videl's her name, right." _Gohan remembered.

"You don't know what you're up against. There's no way."

The younger couldn't help agreeing with his older counterpart.

Videl however, was twitching in outrage. "I can too!" Her chin jutted out stubbornly, "Besides even if I **might **not be any help, I still should improve myself. I'm not helping anyone, myself included by doing nothing."

Mirai Gohan gave a sigh, echoed mentally by Gohan. The younger then scowled at himself for agreeing with his counterpart.

"_I wonder how I got to know her. And when? She certainly is an interesting character."_

"Fine, we can train. But what we're going to do is going to take more than days, try weeks or even a couple months." Mirai told her warningly, "How're we gonna explain that? Not too mention it will be hard to catch up! People will start asking questions…."

"You're worried about that?!" Gohan burst out obviously piqued.

Mirai Gohan and Videl looked up in surprise.

"It's rude to listen to other's conversations," Miss Satan began before Gohan cut her off,

"So much at stake and you're worried about a cover up for the humans." He scoffed. Gesturing wildly at his reflection, "worse, you worry about grades and studying when the world could be ending!" Execrating, the preteen stalked off.

Mirai Gohan yelled to the retreating form, "Excuse me for wanting to live normally!" They were far too alike to tolerate one another.

"Humans?" Videl asked.

"_Uh oh…"_

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hoping to find Piccolo quickly Gohan threw his mind open. Senses wandered, searching for the familiar signature. They lead him to grassy mound, far in the recesses of the Capsule Corp. property. Though still in the city, Bulma had insisted on privacy, bordering the back land with thick trees. The Namekian was in a state of repose, and Gohan found himself reluctant to disturb the serenity.

The solemn alien cracked an eye. Noting Gohan's ticked mood, Piccolo motioned for him to sit. Following his sensei's command, Gohan eased him self into a meditative position. Piccolo resumed his tranquil and his student followed his lead settling into the familiar rhythm.

"_This is … nice. Like it used to be… I missed it." _

The sounds of nature eased Gohan's flame, relaxing as his mind cleared.

"I would like to train you." That startled the young man.

"I know Trunks and I will be training. Piccolo sensei, of course I would be honored to receive your teachings."

Gratitude filled the cold heart, warmth chasing away loneliness.

"Thanks kid." The green alien rested a hand on Gohan's head. "Your dad helped you ascend to super saiyan. I want another shot."

At the mention of Goku, the demi sayain's eyes clouded. Sensing trouble, Piccolo spoke, "What is it Gohan kun?"

His face emotions were at war, sadness and guilt, doused in anger.

"He didn't even talk to me Piccolo. His own son, it's the training that matters. The need to fight. Heck, he _lives_ to fight, literally. One day granted to him to return, he decides to spend it fighting in a _tournament!_"

"_How does one comfort and advise, when I know he's right?" _Piccolo thought frustrated.

"We can't change the kind of person he is. Your father is a simple man he doesn't have a sense for things like this. He has a good heart, but not deep. And we'll have to accept that."

"_One day Goku, you will realize what you've done to your son." _Piccolo vowed._ "Though you are a good friend of mine, I must awaken you to your neglect. Your simplicity cannot be an excuse, for who is the real parent?" _

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"What did he mean Gohan about humans?"

"Oh, um…. Beats me! He's obviously bein weird."

Unsatisfied, Videl gave him a piercing gaze. Avoiding her eyes, Gohan said, "Besides what **are **we going to do about school?"

"Well that's easy!" She said with a toss of her head, confident as usual. "I _am_ Videl Satan; I fight crime all the time. Besides, everyone knows you're Saiyaman. Since I'm used to this, I'll report to the school and notify them that we will be working together on a case. No worries!"

"Wow." It turned his thunderous worries into mere clouds drifting away. "I supposed then, that we need to train and figure with who and where."

"But I'm training with you aren't I?"

"Um, I need to train with someone too."

"So what are you saying, I'm not good enough?!"

"_Oh jeez. How do I go about this…?" _"You heard earlier what we're up against. Strength that is incomparable, something not of this world. And this is no time to be arrogant."

Her eyes widened, _"Since when has Gohan been like this. He's never… I've not seen him so … assertive. But I don't like being treated like a child!" _

Seeing how vexed she was getting, Gohan quickly said, "You are not strong enough for this, the sooner you figure that out, the better. I don't mean to sound mean, but that's the truth. This is my ultimatum, you want to train with me, you want to be included in this, then you have to listen." Closing his eyes, he continued, "It's not a game. The continued existence of humanity is at stake." His voice was laced with fervor, "We can't underestimate this, and **that**, applies to both of us." He said with feeling. With that he strode off, leaving Videl gaping.

Dumbfounded, she could only stand there, running Gohan's words in her mind.

"_Is this a side of you that you've been hiding Gohan? I got the distinct impression that you were speaking from past experience. What was it that happened?"_

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Trunks was curious, and why shouldn't he be? Young and intelligent, however he was also a Saiyan. Nothing good ever became of curious Saiyan. () Naturally he wanted to see what changes had occurred for the future. Nonchalantly, he peered here, poked a nose there, even checked out the inside laboratories of the Capsule Corp. business. It was inevitable that trouble would occur. Sneaking into the dining hall he spotted a familiar blonde. A _very _familiar blonde, in fact- it was android 18!

"What are you doing here?!" Trunks shouted, surprised and on alert.

She gave him a look that clearly said, 'Are you retarded? Why are you even asking me this?'

Ignoring her obvious uncaring façade, Trunks blustered on "They let you live, you were not our enemy. _"Well in this time at least." _And here I find you infiltrating our home, you've betrayed us! What are you planning? I'll have you know it won't work, I'll stop you!" With that, he powered up hitting super Saiyan easily. The force of his chi tearing up chunks of kitchen tile.

Those closest to respond to this could not detect anything. Goku and Vegeta were effectively shielded by the GR's high tech facility. Gohan and Piccolo were in deep meditation and could not detect a malignant Ki near Trunks. (Androids don't have Ki signatures.) The same could be said for the other Z fighters, who assumed Trunks to be training. Luckily, Krillin happened to be _very _close. Hearing Trunk's shouting he sprinted into the disintegrating room.

"Trunks stop! What are you doing?" He was fearful seeing Trunks obviously preparing to fight his wife.

"Don't stop me, look who's here Krillin! She has betrayed us. I don't why she's here but she won't succeed."

Shrugging her shoulders with a sigh, Android 18 decided she would have to say something. "I was trying to make a sandwich."

Trunks suddenly stopped, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. "Bu- but…"

"You don't have to worry Trunks, 18 is my wife." Krillin said with a happy flush.

"Ba- ba- ba…" it seemed Trunks was at a loss for words. This was even more ridiculous than a sandwich! _"What has the future turned into?"_

"Too bad Chi Chi and Bulma aren't here yet, other wise you could see Maron our daughter."

"Daughter?!" Obviously this was too much for the poor Saiyan who then promptly fainted.

"Was it something I said?"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_A stormy future Gohan contemplates his options…_

"_I've got no choice, as much as I hate it, I've got to ask my younger self. I know I haven't trained these past years, but I'd messed up, dad was gone, and I'd already done so much… Ah I'm getting off topic. Thing is, I know that I was stronger then than I am now. Who better to train me than one stronger, and one who knows all my moves?"_

Searching the compound thoroughly, Mirai Gohan met up Videl again. She was rather quiet, but gave him a firm nod. She was with him. Finally he located what he was looking for. Just ahead he could see a messy mop of obsidian hair, nearby stood Piccolo. Behind them, Trunks stood with a somewhat dazed expression.

"I would be grateful, if you would allow me to train with you," Mirai Gohan spoke stiffly.

"I thought you couldn't because of school." Gohan cut snidely. Trunks elbowed him hard in the ribs, "um, I mean yea that would be ok."

"Piccolo-san has already asked to train with us as well." Trunks said cheerfully attempting to lighten the mood.

"Senpai?" The young man looked at his former sensei. Piccolo nodded affirmative, but was disinclined to further comment.

Just then, there was a loud gushing of air overhead, the Capsule Corp. ship was landing. On board Chi Chi waved to the figures below.

Tien and Krillin rushed up to the gathered Z fighters, waving their arms anxiously.

"You two gotta get outta here." Krillin exclaimed pointing to Gohan and Trunks.

"Uh why?"

"It was hard enough for your presence Gohan to be accepted by our Gohan. Trunks is only a kid, he can't handle seeing you!" Tien shouted gesturing at the elder Trunks.

"Go! Go! Go!" They urged. Gohan and Trunks jumped to the sky, followed by their other three training partners.

"It was time to start training anyways," Gohan said with a grin. "Tien and Krillin-san you may come join us later in training too if you wish. Please also tell Yamcha."

"Fine fine just please go!" Krillin said fretting. Nodding, they flew off in a rush. Mirai Gohan grabbed Videl holding her bridal style while flying. Red as a tomato, her question died on her lips, they were going so fast, she could have never kept up! Soon Piccolo and the others were dots on the horizon.

Exhaling in relief, Krillin and Tien faced the approaching Saiyan wives. Tien knew they would want answers, the question was, how much could he tell them?

Thanks again! Kay you know the drill. Lovin the feed back, I've definitely been thinking about it, so yes I do pay attention! Thanks for the read and please review!

R.A.T---- Review an Author Today!

missgohan


	14. The Valley

**Disclaimer: **I do not own DBZ or any said things, people, etc. of the show.

_**Last time:**_

"It was time to start training anyways," Gohan said with a grin. "Tien and Krillin-san you may come join us later in training too if you wish. Please also tell Yamcha."

"Fine fine just please go!" Krillin said fretting. Nodding, they flew off in a rush. Mirai Gohan grabbed Videl holding her bridal style while flying. Red as a tomato, her question died on her lips, they were going so fast, she could have never kept up! Soon Piccolo and the others were dots on the horizon.

Exhaling in relief, Krillin and Tien faced the approaching Saiyan wives. Tien knew they would want answers, the question was, how much could he tell them?

**The Valley**

'_I'd better take the lead; I'm not sure what Krillin may say.'_

"Hello Bulma, Chi Chi." Tien said politely.

"Where's my Gohan?" Chi Chi said ignoring the greeting.

With a sigh he responded, "Gohan's not here. He is with… Piccolo and Miss Satan."

"Doing what?" Bulma asked with a tilt of her head. It was a simple question, but her eyes demanded answers.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Far across the sea they flew. Darting through the clouds, Piccolo began to descend, the others following suit. "I trust we are far enough?"

Gohan gave a snort and nodded. Piccolo needn't have asked however. As usual he had gone above and beyond, settling them roughly 500 miles from Capsule Corp. They were in an enclosed field, dark with green. Encompassing the expanse, forbidding rocks piled high on the north, east, and south sides. Grey and browns melded, shaping the outline of a mountain looming overhead. The warm air curled over the inclines, mist blending into the dusky foliage blanketing the slopes. Hidden around a bend, a stream flowed, the rocks slanting downward forming a bowl shape. Cool clear liquid collected via the feeding stream and a small current exited the pool at the end opposite. The effect was a place of running water for bathing and drinking. An old forest resided to the west, completing the barrier. Sight could only penetrate a few feet into the dense wood. Beyond, the broad trunks melted into darkness. A perfect place to train, it was silent and private.

Mirai Gohan was still, _'So this is where you go Piccolo. It is a rather eerie place, isolated.'_

Gohan was awed, _'the woods back home were nice, but this… I never really have gotten the chance to go out and see even my own world.'_

'_I've never had time for idle viewing. This makes me wish I'd made the time_. _Always one moment to the next, trying to defend from the androids. I never even knew what I was missing. _' Trunks thought forlornly.

Son Gohan couldn't shake a feeling of loneliness. It was cut off from the rest of the world. It was singularly, the most beautiful and haunting thing Gohan(s) or Trunks had ever seen. Videl was entertaining similar feelings, and was unable to describe the place when asked again. It was obviously something very private Piccolo had kept secret.

'_It's as if I can see inside you Piccolo,'_ both Gohans' thought similarly, though with different feelings. Mirai felt heaviness in his heart, _'I feel like we are strangers.'_

Quietness settled on the group; each was lost in his or her thoughts. Moments passed, it could have been minutes, it could have been hours; Time was queer here. Finally it was Gohan who broke the spell, "Perhaps we should set up camp Piccolo?" he said softly. Seeing the affirmative, Gohan used to living in the wild, began to make preparations. His older self also remembered and became busy. Trunks and Videl stood looking at each other helplessly until both Gohan's ordered them to hunt. Hearing each other's exact words, the two grinned at one another and went back to work.

"Scary…" Trunks said.

"Way scary," Videl agreed. Leading the way, she and Trunks wandered into the woods for food.

8888888888888888888888888888Later that Night8888888888888888888888888888888

"Never mind the fact that I don't know how to hunt!"

"I still brought back the mo-ost!" Trunks sing-songed teasing Videl.

The newly formed team sat around a cheerful campfire courtesy of Mirai Gohan. Behind them were a wooden lean-to shelter and four high piles of rushes contributed by Gohan the younger. Eating dinner, they had settled into a relaxed camaraderie. That was, until Trunks broke it.

"I'm training with you Gohan," Trunks voiced sudden.

"Hey, now just a minute--" Mirai Gohan objected.

"Gosh you guys!" The Saiyan youth replied. "Jeez, who _doesn't _want to train with me?"

"Well, I don't." Videl spoke. The three warriors looked at her intently. "What?!" She cried squirming. "He's just a kid; I need someone equal to spar with." They continued to look at her, incredulous. Trunks eyes were popping out of his head.

"Ha ha ha! Heh heh" the 12 year old was laughing hard, his shoulders shaking. Videl looked at the younger Gohan in confusion.

"It's been a long while since I've heard that. I guess I forgot what it was like for normal people to see me. Been used to this for so long." Gohan wheezed out.

"Young Gohan is the most powerful one here." Came Piccolo's deep voice.

"No way!" Videl snapped around looking at Mirai Gohan's face for confirmation. The Saiyan man looked embarrassed, and nodded his head.

"No frigging way…"

"To tell you the truth, Videl-san, I'm not so sure I am the strongest. It takes more than brute force to win a fight."

"Very true Gohan. If one fights with his head, he need not be the stronger one." The Namekian said with experience.

"Anyways, we need to get started!" Trunks said obviously impatient. "Since we all want to train with you Gohan, we'll just have to rotate sparring partners."

"I suggest, that the older Gohan (we'll call him Mirai in the story for simplicities sake) Mirai, train with Videl. During which Gohan the younger will train with Trunks. Then, Gohan and Mirai will train, after which I will train with Gohan myself." It was a suggestion, but when Piccolo expressed something, it was pertinent to agree with all haste. Eagerly, the young people accepted his proposition. _'Hmph. If anyone else had made suggestions there would have been disagreements. This is the most logical path besides.' _Out loud, the alien continued, "Good, this will be the daily training regimen." He said brooking no argument.

"Daily?" Videl spluttered. "We're doing all that everyday?"

"Is there a problem?" The Namekian replied irritated.

"Uh... no, no problem." Her eyes hardened resolved. _'I can do this. I did all those intense workouts before. And they were all day, I'll be fine.'_

888888888888888888888888888888Capsule Corp888888888888888888888888888888

"Get out here this minute Goku or so help me, I'll not feed you tonight!" That got Goku scurrying out of the GR so quickly Vegeta could still see his after image.

Grumbling, Vegeta followed. "Stupid Ona, barely even got started. Can't beat Kakkarotto if she does it first….. Taking away our time….. She must wear the pants…."

"I had an interesting conversation with Tien earlier." Goku gulped. Ignoring, she continued, "He sent me your way for an explanation. Would you like to tell me why my son is training when the tournament is over?" Mrs. Son was soft spoken but her tapping foot belied irritation. If Goku knew anything, it was that she was most dangerous was quiet.

"Um…. Well, you see…. there's sort of this reallyevilandpowerfulguy namedBuuwhocouldbereleasedbyaguynamedBabidi,whocoulddestroytheuniverse. Sowe'retrainingtofighthim." He spouted in a rush. Deciding to avoid the coming explosion, he high tailed it out of there, dragging Vegeta with him.

As the wife and mother of Saiyans', she was extremely talented and miraculously understood every word. The diminutive woman's temper was infamous for bringing the greatest of warriors cowering in fear. "WHAT?!"

888888888888888888888888888The Following Morning8888888888888888888888888

Brilliant rays warmed the day washing away the valley's evening mist. The once eerie foliage was cast in glossy vivid hues. Piccolo's haven was transformed into a locale of loveliness.

"All right Videl, ready?" Mirai was energetic, slapping his hands together. The two were some distance from the group, far away in a corner. The largeness of the valley afforded ample space for training. (It would _have _to be spacious considering Saiyan's were fighting!)

Cursing softly, Videl rubbed her sore back trying to limber up stiff muscles. _'Sleeping on the ground outside does NOT agree with me. Who thought that abusing your sleep could be conducive for good training anyways?' _

Mirai Gohan ignored her ticking brow, whistling happily. '_My mom isn't here, I don't have to study. I get to train and see Piccolo and Videl. It's a beautiful morning, what a good day!' _"We've already worked on flying; I think it's time we moved onto energy beams as well as Taijutsu. To improve our forms, we should pay strict attention to detail as well as increase flexibility, strength, and speed. Endurance will result from all the training."

"It seems like you know what you're doing Gohan (Mirai)." Videl said slightly surprised. Brushing off the slight insult, he began to do some mild warm ups. Videl followed his movements and slowly began to loosen up. She made a happy sound just as her spine popped back in.

"We should probably do this every morning, followed by running and weight lifting. Then I think a heavy spar and stretching. And a lesson about manipulating Chi."

"The Chi is necessary for … energy beams right?" Videl questioned.

His wild raven mop bobbed, "Uh huh. Ok with you?"

"Sounds good, that way we'll have a chance to cool down after fighting. I gotta admit though Gohan (Mirai), this whole energy business is crazy!" She waved her arms about, "I mean I would have never believed it if I hadn't seen you demonstrate it with Goten."

"It's like second nature to me, I _can't_ remember a time when I thought it out of the ordinary. But you'll be the first human out of the Z-fighters who can do that. Kinda gives you an unfair advantage." Mirai Gohan said smiling.

'_Human? You'd think he knows tons of aliens!' _"Lucky me!... Hey Gohan, race ya!" Her short black tresses waved in the wind as the woman took off running. Laughing happily Gohan gave pursuit. And so their training began.

----------------------------------------Gohan and Trunks Training----------------------------------

"Don't think I'll go easy on you Gohan." Trunks eyes' concentrated.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Gohan said, then he disappeared in a flash. Trunks snapped searching for the elusive form. Catching it just in time, he ducked out of the way, before being assaulted by a flurry of fists. They moved too fast for the eye to follow, Piccolo could tell they were just warming up though. After a few exchanges, Gohan slid to a stop, Trunks following. They looked at the stationary Piccolo.

"What are you doing Piccolo-san?" Gohan asked.

"Looking for ways to beat you," the alien replied smirking.

Gohan laughed, _'I trust you are Piccolo, just as well. You'll stop me from getting a big head. No one can train me like you can.'_

Piccolo hmphed at his student's thought. "Don't think yourself so good that I'll watch you all the time, I will do my own training as well. The gruff alien closed his eyes appearing to settle into meditation. Just as they were about to start again, he interrupted, "Gohan you may not go Super Saiyan against Trunks." Gohan gave an indignant squawk while Trunks taunted, "Aha! He didn't say _I _couldn't go Super Saiyan!" The two continued, while the Namekian cracked his eye once in a while, calculating their moves.

-----------------------------------------------Lunch--------------------------------------------------

"Ow. Ow. Ow." Gohan said as he half limped towards his waiting food.

"Aww quit whining. You can still walk!" Trunks sauntered ahead looking pleased with himself.

"Does the fact that you trounced me mean nothing? When a Saiyan beats you up, it hurts!" Gohan turned his head away from Piccolo obviously peeved.

"Wait—Trunks beat you?" Mirai asked.

"I'll have you know that isn't as unlikely as it sounds." Trunks cut in looking miffed.

"He was not allowed to go Super Saiyan." Piccolo supplied.

Immediately his confusion cleared up, "Ah hah. That's funny. Wonder why though?"

"Because he will get stronger." Piccolo said.

"Yea yea, I know Piccolo-san, you're right. It makes sense now just hard to believe it'll be good for me when I hurt this much." Gohan said forgiving his sensei.

"When a Saiyan trains in his base form, overall he will get stronger. Sometimes its better to train as we are than when we're Super. It's like building up the reserves that establish Super Saiyan strength, and what that state draws from." Trunks added in.

Videl just got more puzzled. "Super Saiyan, normal states….. What _on _Earth are you guys talking about?"

"Try _off _Earth," Gohan said, before Mirai stomped on his foot. Gohan winced and closed his mouth. For some reason Mirai Gohan did not want her to know he was half alien. The others accepted his decision and said no more.

Videl however, was very suspicious. "Well?"

"I'd like to not talk about that at this moment Videl. I will tell you, but in my own time when I am ready." She was about to argue but his pleading eyes and the word, "please," made her grudgingly acknowledge his choice.

"Well I guess it's the Gohans' turns!" Trunks said joking. "Have at it you two!"

Piccolo dictated the terms, "Today, you may not go Super Saiyan. Tomorrow you may. You will repeat that cycle."

"That way, we can improve at the quickest rate possible Piccolo?" Piccolo hmped at Mirai Gohan.

"I don't want to destroy more than we have to of this place. It's really nice." Mirai Gohan said to his younger self.

"We'll limit it to small area attacks," the half Saiyan concurred.

"I'm going to watch," Videl declared.

Seeing Mirai's unease Piccolo replied, "she needs to see this." His eyes understood.

"Besides, she's already seen you power up at the tournament," Gohan pointed out. Videl tried to ignore their exchange, planting herself on the ground she had no intention of moving. They rose slowly, brushing off invisible dirt and crumbs. Dragging steps, they acted hesitant to fight one another.

"I know fighting myself is the best possible training I could do, who knows my moves better than myself? But I don't like it." Mirai said to his counterpart.

"You think I do? I'm doing this only so we can defeat Buu. Then I just wanna go to my time. I **saw** you leveling up… and _yea_." Gohan responded.

Mirai looked angry and shame-faced "I hit level two didn't I?"

The Half Saiyans' were piqued with one another. Piccolo, Trunks, and Videl watched, restless. What do say to someone who's fighting himself?

"You did hit level two, but still. It was not what I expected."

Mirai Gohan made a sound of vexation deep in his throat. "Let's just do this."

'_I'm not sure I understand what's happening, but what ever does, its not gonna be good,' _Videl conjectured.

The two personas moved some distance away from the expectant human and two aliens (one half). They easily slid into taijutsu stances mirroring one another. In that moment, their comrades truly understood they _had_ been one and the same. The fact that they were about to witness an unbelievable fight was exhilarating. Eerily similar, they simultaneously looked at Piccolo, who gave the nod of approval. Seeing that, the spar began in earnest. Exploding off the surface they rushed together for the first clash. Fist met fist in an impossibly quick stalemate. Blocking, Gohan back flipped and came in with a stinging jab. Mirai hissed sharply, he reciprocated with a kick knocking Gohan off his feet. Flying through the air, he attempted to halt his forceful movement. Seeing the upper hand, Mirai pursued determined not to give Gohan a break.

"I can't believe Gohan's got this much energy after we fought!" Trunks exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Videl was caught up in shock. Never had she seen the level of fighting she was seeing now. The two Saiyan's were tough as nails, beating each other harshly into the ground. Their annoyance earlier translated through force.

"Now I see why you didn't let them go Super Saiyan today Piccolo. They don't need too much power before they understand their boundaries with one another. Seeing as this is their first confrontation, it was bound to be a little… testy. " Trunks said, clearly understanding. Piccolo hmphed in confirmation. This only served to confuse Videl even more however.

'_What does he mean 'too much power'? This is unbelievable!' _It was almost too much for the human to handle. "How can Gohan be so fast? This is impossible!" Videl was distressed and astounded. The two fighters defied nature, moving at impossible speeds. Gohan's fist missed the blurring Mirai shattering a distant boulder into dust. Miss Satan's eyes widened in disbelief, "Oh my god." In her eyes, they were like two Gods, clashing with power too great for any mortal. Despite going 'Super' or whatever that meant, they made the ground shake and rumble with their might. Small energy blasts targeted one another, as they danced across the land. The force blew across, the winds beat against the bracing spectators.

"This is amazing." Trunks said despite his earlier defeat of Gohan. He was obviously impressed at the level of skill displayed by the two non Super Saiyan fighters.

The Gohan's smashed into one another, some strikes connecting, others brilliantly countered. Meanwhile Videl watched it all, shaking slightly, caught in a daze. "I will not give up!" Mirai shouted despite his flagging movement.

"Is this all?!" Gohan declared after Mirai's vicious combination. "My turn!" He shouted, and began an unrelenting onslaught. Despite being fairly close in power, it was obvious that Gohan the younger was stronger. Mirai was unable to defend against his younger self's honed power. Mirai was struck in the neck, and fell limply unconscious. Gohan was sweating heavily, but he still made a sound of disgust before turning away.

"Oh my god, Mirai!" Videl cried.

"He's just unconscious Videl-san." Trunks said placating.

Ignoring, Miss Satan sprinted over to the collapsed form. Holding his head carefully, she glared at the younger Gohan, "What is your problem?"

"He would not give up and accept defeat, I had no other option." Gohan said with a shrug. He was not in the least defensive, merely uncaring of her anger.

Hurrying over to Gohan's side, Trunk's whispered "You didn't have to beat him _quite_ so badly."

"As I told Videl, he would not give. Besides, I think he needed an _awakening. _Now he may know what his neglect has cost."

Piccolo's exceptional hearing gained him access to all of this. _'You may be right Gohan, perhaps being easily beaten by his younger self will make him realize. But, antagonizing him about it will not help.' _"It is time for us to fight now Gohan." Gohan lifted his head; he had just been getting a drink from the stream.

"Now?!" He sounded slightly incredulous.

"Now," Piccolo said firmly. _'I know you are fatigued from your battle with Mirai. That is why I wish to train with you now. Your best growth will come from this stage of training, pushing when you are already at this point.' _Piccolo said to his former student in mind speech. Gohan nodded in acceptance and settled into his taijutsu stance. "I will teach you to conquer your exhaustion. A fighter must keep his technique flawless despite weariness; else your enemies will have two weapons rather than one against you." Piccolo advised. That being said, he began the spar. While a strict task master, and an unrelenting fighter, Piccolo was also a good teacher. Expected the best from Gohan because he knew what his student was capable of. This type of sparing was entirely new to Gohan. _'I have trained till exhaustion, that's not new. But not while holding this level of skill. It brings everything up to a different level. My…dad did not ever expect this level of perfection.'_

'_You are doing well Gohan.' _Piccolo thought to himself, _'when you have mastered this, you will fight with intelligence and passion. And that combination will be deadly.'_

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Mirai revived that evening, no worse off than some soreness and a stinging headache. "I don't think beating falls into the category of training ya know." He spouted with irritation.

Gohan looked indifferent. "You were weaker and lost. It's not my fault you wouldn't admit it."

Perhaps this was true, but the way it was said only served to fuel Mirai's perturb. "More than brute force can decide battles." Mirai objected, "I've done much studying since Cell. I've learned a lot more than you."

"Apparently not enough." Gohan countered before leaving the seething Mirai. Gohan stayed far away from the others that evening. He gazed into the night thinking. Trunks approached him, stepping just loud enough to alert Gohan to his presence.

"What are you thinking about Gohan?"

Beautiful eyes look down from his perch, "I was just wondering about the difference of today's training from what I've always done. My…father" Gohan still appeared to have trouble saying that word. "He never really focused on technique. Kind of a forceful guy. Fights with his instinct. His power comes from his emotions, and he doesn't think into things too much."

Trunks was startled into silence._ 'You must have thought about that more than just tonight. Sounds like a subject of often contemplation.'_

Gohan chose his words carefully. "I suppose … I'm similar. I didn't go Super Saiyan 2 until I released my feelings."

Trunks nodded in remembrance. "I know, they pushed and pushed till you snapped."

Gohan continued, "This way of thinking is really new to me. Kinda hard to grasp at first. Piccolo is trying to get me to focus myself, and fight with my head."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Tell me what you think, thanks! Tried to make this chapter longer for my devoted, wonderful, and patient readers. Thanks so much and tell me what you think so I can post the second chapter (already in the works)

missgoten


End file.
